The New Generation
by Girl in The Green Scarf Page
Summary: 18 anos após a segunda grande guerra, James Sirius Potter está entrando na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, será que ele fará jus aos seu nome? Talvez o passado tenha que se misturar com o presente para que ele e seus amigos consigam se formar...
1. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0 – Explanations**

Bom, primeiramente eu já vou dizendo que a maioria dos personagens foram criados pela J.K. Rowling e a maioria dos feitiços também, e lugares...

Eu tentei adaptar a história o máximo possível ao real, digamos assim, eu pesquisei palavras em latim para dar nomes a alguns novos feitiços, a J.K. não deixou a localização de Godric's Hollow não exata, então eu tentei deduzir um pouco de acordo com os fatos. Eu amo elogios, e críticas :D (sim, eu amo críticas) eu gosto porque eu sempre posso melhorar um pouco com elas. Eu escrevo mais para mim, eu posto porque eu acho legal que outras pessoas possam ler, mas eu realmente gosto de escrever.

Eu estou reescrevendo a fanfic, na verdade eu postei ela como Revivendo o Passado, mas ela não estava muito bem escrita, então eu estou tentando melhorar dessa vez.

O primeiro capítulo os personagens principais tem 6 anos, mas é só uma pequena introdução, eu pretendo postá-lo junto com o segundo para não ficar muito entediante.

* * *

_**Sinopse:**_

_Voldemort morreu, as pessoas voltaram a viver suas vidas normalmente e sem medo, mas assim como antes de Voldemort teve Grindewald depois dele poderia haver um inimigo mais poderoso, mais frio, e muito mais esperto, será que Harry Potter dará conta deste novo inimigo, ou a nova geração terá que cuidar dele? Surgirá uma nova era de Marotos? Alex, James, Joe, Nick, Steve, Jenny e os outros terão que enfrentar o mesmo que a antiga geração passou? Tantas perguntas, por enquanto sem respostas, o mundo da magia será visto mais profundamente, quem sabe, mais coisas serão descobertas sobre o mundo mágico._

Foi o máximo que eu consegui fazer :/ Mais tentem ler, não dói :B


	2. Epilogue: Making Friends

**Chapter 1 – Making Friends**

Uma pequena menina com cabelos castanhos e ondulados que batiam em seu ombro caminhava pela rua, seus olhos azuis-acinzentados ora olhavam para o chão, prestando atenção em qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-la cair, ora olhavam para o grande cachorro preto ao seu lado, ela era tão branca que se fosse ruiva poderiam pensar que ela era albina, mas o cabelo curto e a palidez faziam ela parecer com a princesa Branca de Neve dos contos de fadas, o ar inocente dela denunciava que ela não tinha mais do que 6 anos. Ela andava pelas ruas calmas de Godric's Hollow, o pequeno povoado que só tinha uma igreja, um pub, um posto de correios e algumas lojas era lar daquela menina, ela ia para a lojinha de doces no começo da rua, apesar da cidade ser pequena sua mãe não a deixava ir para o centro sozinha. Ela entrou na loja com seu ingênuo sorriso e comprou algumas balinhas com o simpático senhor Philip, ao sair da loja ela pode ver dois meninos, que antes não estavam lá, o maior deles parecia implicar com o menor, 3 casas depois era a casa da menina.

- Jimmy! – a menininha pulou nas costas de um do menino maior, poderia se dizer que eles eram gêmeos, mas o mais baixo tinha olhos verdes enquanto o outro tinha olhos castanhos-esverdeados.

- Já pedi para não me chamar assim – o menino falou emburrado e deu um soquinho na cabeça do menor que estava rindo – Bobão.

- Eu vou te chamar de Jimmy mesmo que você não goste – a menininha falou provocando – E não bata no Al!

- O que você tem ai Alex? – o menino mais novo perguntou.

- Balinhas, querem uma? – ela falou sorrindo simpática pegando duas balinhas de dentro da sacolinha. Nesse momento um carro estacionou na garagem da casa dos Potter.

- Olá Alex – um homem falou – Tudo bem?

- Tudo sim tio Harry – ela falou sorrindo inocentemente, James riu ao ver o sorriso da menina, ela sempre conseguia parecer uma santa quando queria.

- Papai! – Albus agarrou as pernas de Harry e o homem olhou para baixo – A gente pode ir brincar na casa da Alex?

- Isso! A gente pode? – James perguntou empolgado.

- Ela convidou vocês? – Harry perguntou com um olhar severo para os filhos, que relutantemente balançaram as cabeças negativamente – então vocês não podem ir, podemos combinar de ir à praia no fim de semana, mas nada de sair hoje. Você pode perguntar para sua mãe Alex? Tenho certeza que ela vai deixar.

A menina acenou positivamente e sorriu, lá de dentro uma criatura franzina e judiada veio correndo.

- Ó meu senhor, Kreacher estava preocupado, Kreacher não viu o senhor chegar ontem – a criaturinha falou espantada, algumas lágrimas estavam para cair.

Harry olhou espantado para a menina, as crianças não entendiam nada, mas Alex sorria.

- Que bonitinho o robozinho tio, você ajeitou ele para falar engraçado assim? – ela perguntou sorrindo boba, tocando a pele do elfo enquanto ele fazia uma cara de nojo, o cachorro ao lado dela rosnava – Desculpa tio, o Black não gosta muito de coisas eletrônicas, ele rosna toda hora para o meu vídeo-game.

- Err... É, cachorros não gostam muito de r-robôs – Harry falou nervoso, ele tapou a boca de James que ia falar alguma coisa sobre Kreacher – Eu acho melhor você ir Alex, já está ficando tarde, não se esqueça de falar com a sua mãe.

- Claro tio, vou falar com ela, tchau Jimmy, tchau Al – ela deu um beijo na bochecha dos dois menininhos e saiu rindo das bochechas coradas deles.

Enquanto ela dava seus curtos passinhos pela rua naquela morna tarde de agosto seu sorriso foi se apagando, com apenas 6 anos Alexandra era um pouco mais madura do que as outras crianças, ela tinha amigos como as outras e brincava com eles e se divertia, mas diferente da maioria das outras crianças ela não tinha um pai, ele havia morridoquando ela ainda estava na barriga de sua mãe, ela não sabia ao certo o motivo, sua mãe nunca conseguia completar uma frase sobre o pai dela, toda vez que ela fazia uma coisa que lembrava com seu pai sua mãe começava a chorar, e ela chorava frequentemente, já que Alex era muito parecida com o pai.

A menina havia ido comprar balinhas para a mãe, ela não gostava muito de balinhas e doces, ela sempre guardava as balinhas que as pessoas lhe davam para dar para a sua mãe quando ela estivesse chorando, e quando não haviam mais balinhas ela quebrava seu porquinho e pegava algumas moedinhas, mas sempre que ela voltava para casa o porquinho estava inteiro novamente e, segundo ela, com mais algumas moedinhas.

- ALEXANDRA ADHARA JOHNSON! ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE TODO ESSE TEMPO? – Elizabeth Johnson estava com os cabelos loiros desgrenhados e os olhos azuis saltando para fora das órbitas, ainda um pouco vermelhos, mas sua cara estava mais. A menina fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome do meio sendo pronunciado, mas rapidamente pôs um sorriso angelical no rosto e falou com uma voz doce:

- Fui comprar balinhas pra você se animar mamãe – ela disse estendendo as balinhas para a mulher – o tio Harry convidou agente para ir á praia no fim de semana, podemos ir, não é?

- Claro que sim – ela disse com os olhos marejados abraçando a filha – você é uma ótima menina Alex.

Ela sorriu com o elogio e subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto, o quarto rosa cheio de babados e coisas fofas a entediava, mas ela não tinha coragem de reclamar para a mãe. Ela se jogou na cama e sorriu ao ver o porquinho inteiro no chão com o martelinho do lado, ela não sabia se era sua mãe que colocava outro porquinho ali ou era mágica, com 6 anos se acredita em tudo.

Alex ria enquanto fazia careta para as pessoas nos outros carros no caminho para a praia. Ela morava em Godric's Hollow desde que nasceu, sua mãe havia se mudado para lá após a morte de seu pai, ela não sabia onde ficava exatamente, sabia que ficava em algum lugar perto da costa da região de Somerset e levava menos de uma hora de carro até a cidade de Minehead, onde sua mãe trabalhava, ela ficava metade do dia na escolinha de Godric's Hollow e a outra metade do dia na casa dos Potter, mas em alguns finais de semana ela ia na agradável praia de Minehead.

- Lá estão eles mamãe, olha! – a menina gritou abrindo a porta do carro e correndo para a sombra de um guarda-sol onde estavam James e Albus – Olá!

- Alex! – Al falou com a boca melada e roxa de picolé de uva – Você demorou.

- Minha bola tinha furado, mas depois concertou – ela falou sorrindo – Aposto um lanche no McDonalds que eu cato mais conchinhas que vocês!

- Então já prepare o lanche porque eu vou ganhar – James falou correndo para a beira do mar.

As duas outras crianças foram atrás, a pequena Lily tentava ir atrás enquanto uma senhora meio gordinha tentava explicar que ela não podia ir sozinha por ser muito nova.

- Esse seu cachorro é muito esperto Liz – a mulher falou depois de finalmente conseguir fazer Lily se acalmar, ela olhava para as crianças correndo pela praia procurando conchinhas, um cachorro preto ia atrás, quando as crianças se afastavam demais o cachorro empurrava eles para mais perto – Ainda não consigo entender como ele pode ser assim. Certeza que você nunca treinou ele?

- Não, eu não tenho muito tempo para isso – ela falou com um sorriso triste – Eu acho que ele já era treinado antes, faz 2 anos e ninguém nunca veio atrás dele, acho que podemos considerá-lo nosso. Mas o que você faz aqui Molly? Harry e Ginny ficaram presos no trabalho denovo?

- Sim, os dois tiveram problemas no trabalho e pediram para que eu viesse aqui com as crianças – Molly Weasley era uma senhora muito agradável e sempre cuidava dos netos quando os pais deles ficavam presos no trabalho.

- Já falei para eles que qualquer problema na parte democrática é só me chamar – ela falou rindo, Elizabeth era uma advogada, trabalhava em um escritório em Minehead e ficava o dia todo pela cidade, por isso não via muito a filha durante a semana – Só deles ficarem cuidando da Alex de segunda a sexta eu já devo muito, e você também ajuda muito Molly, cuidando dela de vez em quando, sou muito grata por isso.

Não muito longe dali, um menino de cabelos escuros e olhos igualmente escuros observa o grupo de três crianças, o de olhos verdes parecia ser um ano mais novo, mas os outros dois deviam ter a sua idade, como queria ir brincar com eles, sorrir e correr que nem eles, mas não podia, se sua mãe o visse ele sofreria uma forte punição, e ele realmente não queria ser acorrentado novamente por ir falar com crianças trouxas, então preferia ficar só olhando, mas o ato não passou despercebido pela menininha de cabelos castanhos, que normalmente eram escuros, mas com a luz do sol ficavam de um mel angelical.

- James, eu acho que aquele menino tá olhando pra gente – disse a menininha com um ar meio divertido, meio amedrontado.

- Onde?

- Lá – apontou a menina discretamente – Tá vendo? Ó lá, viu ele tá olhando!

James estava encarando o menino com uma cara carrancuda, o menino tinha medo, mas não demonstrava isso, ele simplesmente fazia uma cara cínica, não deixar transparecer seus sentimentos foi a primeira coisa que aprendeu na casa em que mora.

- Eu vou falar com ele! – falou a menina de repente, ela podia ver, que através da cara cínica do menino, tinha tristeza. "_Ele não deve ter amigos_" pensou ela.

A menina correu até o menino, que estava sentado em baixo de um guarda-sol, com seu grande cão preto atrás, que se surpreendeu por alguém vir falar com ele.

- Olá! – falou ela dando um sorriso angelical – Qual é seu nome?

O menino a olhava espantado, nenhuma das crianças naquela praia nunca haviam ido falar com ele, todos tinham medo dele por ele ser muito quieto e usar muito preto, e também por sempre ter uma mãe carrancuda ao lado, sem ela ali, o menino não via problemas em falar com uma menina trouxa.

- O-oi – respondeu acanhado e muito vermelho – Eu sou o J-Joseph.

- Oi Joseph, eu sou Alex, na verdade meu nome é Alexandra, mas eu prefiro Alex, você prefere que te chamem de Joseph mesmo? - A menina falava rapidamente e sorrindo.

Joseph olhava impressionado para a menina, alem de estar realmente falando com ele, ela estava perguntando como ele preferiria ser chamado. Ele se sentia como um elfo doméstico sendo convidado para sentar e acompanhar as refeições com seus Amos.

- Eu gosto de Joe – falou o menino baixinho e corando mais ainda.

- Quem é ele? – Perguntou o menino que parecia ser da idade deles dois e havia acabado de chegar correndo.

- Jimmy esse é o Joseph, mas ele prefere que chamem ele de Joe – ao ouvir isso o menino ficou mais vermelho do que já estava, coisa que achava que não era possível – Joe esse é o Jimmy, mas não é pra chamar ele de Jimmy porque ele não gosta, só eu posso chamar ele assim porque eu sou muito linda. E eu vou te chamar de Joey porque eu também sou muito linda – ela falou se enrolando toda com as palavras e rindo.

- Você não é linda – murmurou James, mas ao ver o olhar da garota completou com um sorriso amarelo – É maravilhosa!

- Feio! – brincou a menina dando língua, mas voltando rapidamente ao outro garoto falou – Você não quer brincar com agente Joey?

O rosto do menino se iluminou, eles não estavam falando com ele por pena, ou por nojo, nem pelo sobrenome dele, estavam falando com ele porque queriam ser seus amigos, ele realmente poderia ter amigos.

- Claro! – disse levantando rápido e correndo atrás deles para dentro da área com areia.

**N/A: **E esse foi o primeiro capítulo, bem chatinho, eu sei, mas é só pra história ter um começo. :D


	3. The Truth

**Capítulo 2 – The Truth**

Alexandra e sua mãe estavam na cozinha comendo o maravilhoso bolo que as duas haviam feito no dia anterior para celebrar a data de seu aniversário, alguns amigos da escola tinham vindo, junto com a família Potter, a família Weasley, sua tia e sua prima (seu tio não pudera vir), e claro seu segundo melhor amigo: Joe. Como sempre o menino estava abatido, seus pais eram muito cruéis com ele, mas para Alex e James eles eram só um pouco bravos, já que era assim que Joe queria que eles pensassem. Mas no dia anterior seus amigos chegaram meio estranhos, e Alex ficou logo emburrada.

_- É meu aniversário, vocês não podem ficar com essas caras!_

_James olhou em volta para se certificar de que ninguém iria escutá-los e falou:_

_- Mas com 11 anos nós vamos para Hogwarts, e você não vai estar lá! Você nem recebeu a carta!_

_Alex compreendeu a cara fechada dos amigos, com 11 anos era quando se recebia a carta que convidaria a criança a entrar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Alex não achava que tinha algum poder mágico, e não poderia perguntar para sua mãe já que ela não acreditaria. Joe e James eram bruxos, seus pais eram bruxos e seus avós também, e logo eles receberiam a carta que levaria eles para longe em setembro e só os traria de volta na terceira semana de Junho, então eles estavam encarando isso como a última festa de aniversário juntos, já que o aniversário de James era no dia 27 de Março, o de Joe era dia 31 de Outubro e o de Alex dia 13 de Junho , eles não poderiam mais comemorar os aniversários juntos._

_- Mas ano que vem eu vou esperar receber uma caixa de Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e também várias Bombas de Bosta! – Falou a menina animada, de alguma forma, ela sentia que não iria deixar os amigos – e eu não vou deixar vocês, eu vou comprar uma coruja e vou fazer ela mandar cartas pra vocês todos os dias, afinal, um trio não funciona se não tiver três pessoas!_

_- Mas ai nós viraríamos uma dupla –__ falou Joe, mas após o olhar magoado da menina ele falou – com mais uma porque você vai ter sua coruja e vai mandar cartas para a gente sempre!_

_ Depois disso eles encerraram o assunto já que outras crianças estavam chegando e Elizabeth insistia que Alex tinha que receber todos._

E agora estavam ela e a mãe na cozinha comendo o bolo que sobrou, na verdade a mãe não sabia como havia sobrado tanto bolo já que estava uma delícia, mas a verdade é que Alex havia escondido o bolo na metade da festa para que não comessem mais, o mistério era saber como ela havia alcançado o topo do armário com 1,30 de altura, mas a menina não se importava muito.

- Alex, atenda a porta por favor – Falou Liz após ouvir a campainha, ela estava recolhendo os pratos sujos.

A mulher esperava a qualquer momento uma coruja bater na janela, ela andava muito apreensiva com esse começo de verão, era quando as cartas começavam a ser entregues, e ela não queria que a verdade viesse a tona desse jeito.

- Hm, mamãe? – falou a menina voltando a cozinha com uma expressão curiosa - Porque tem um gigante na nossa porta?

Nessa hora um homem realmente enorme apareceu atrás de sua filha na porta, ela deixou os pratos caírem e se espatifarem no chão, sua filha olhava espantada para a reação da mãe, era brincadeira sobre o gigante, a menina só achava ele um pouco alto demais, devia estar querendo reivindicar algum lugar no Guinnes Book ou coisa parecida, não esperava essa reação da mãe.

- Quem é você? – o gigante olhava espantado para a mulher a sua frente, aquela não era a mãe da menininha que atendera a porta – Onde está a mãe dessa pequena?

- E-eu sou a mãe dela – a mulher tremia, estava acontecendo, o que vinha tentando evitar a 11 anos estava se concretizando.

- Não é não, você não é Elizabeth! – o gigante agora olhava com raiva a mulher e balançava ofensivamente um guarda-chuva rosa – fale quem é você estranha, eu sei que a pequena Lizzie nunca largaria sua filha com uma estranha.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, precisava conversar com Hagrid primeiro, não podia deixar sua filha ouvir aquela conversa, fez a primeira coisa que tinha em sua cabeça, sabia que funcionaria.

- Black – olhou para o cachorro grande e preto ao lado de sua filha – Leve Alex para passear, sim?

O cachorro começou a empurrar a menina, como se tivesse sido treinado para isso.

- Ei! EEEEI, pare com isso, quem é esse mamãe, e porque ele diz que você não é minha mãe? – O cachorro continuava empurrando a menina e ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos – É mentira não é?

- É minha filha, é sim, agora, por favor, saia de casa, quando for pra voltar eu te chamo.

A menina estava chocada, se ela havia sido expulsa de casa era porque o assunto era sério, e se fosse verdade que ela fosse adotada, sabia que não parecia com a mãe, todos diziam isso e a mãe insistia que ela parecia com o pai, já que esta era loira e de olhos azuis, e a pequena era morena de olhos azuis–acinzentados, e se não houvesse um pai, e se sua mãe tivesse inventado? A menina saiu chorando de casa, correu para o único lugar que tinha em sua mente, a casa dos Potter, mas não notou que quase fez um carro colidir contra uma árvore ao passar correndo no meio da rua, nem que as poças de água, da chuva de verão recente, estavam se separando para que ela não escorregasse, a menina não notara que ela era diferente.

Chegando a frente da casa dos Potter no final da rua a menina viu o senhor Potter saindo para trabalhar, mas correu até ele antes que ele abrisse o portão da casa.

- Tio, posso falar com o James? – a menina tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas rosadas pela corrida, Harry nunca vira a pequena chorar, nem quando caia.

- P-pode, você está bem Alex, o que aconteceu?

Mas a menina já não ouvia, corria para dentro da casa e todos os brinquedos da filha mais nova espalhados pelo chão iam saindo da frente dela, Harry ao ver isso ficou surpreso, logo atrás da menina ia o cachorro pulando os brinquedos que voltavam ao lugar normal. "_Então ela é uma bruxa? Preciso ir falar com a Liz! James vai adorar isso!_", Alex parou por um segundo e olhou para o homem com uma cara estranha, mas logo voltou a correr. Harry riu e se dirigiu a casa dos Johnson.

- JAMES! – gritou a menina pulando em cima do garoto que estava sentado em sua cama lendo um livro sobre animagia que havia pedido para Joe no dia anterior – EU SOU ADOTADAAA!

James olhou espantado para a menina, ela chorava muito, mais do que já havia visto em toda a sua vida, ele não sabia o que fazer.

Liz agora oferecia uma xícara de chá para um intrigado Hagrid, que a observava com muita atenção, aquela história estava muito estranha. A campainha voltou a tocar e a mulher foi atender.

- Liz, Alex chegou chorando lá em casa, posso saber o que está acontecendo? E tem uma coisa com ela, que eu acho que você deveri... – O homem olhou um pouco mais atrás da cara espantada da mulher e viu um gigante muito familiar sentado no sofá da sala de estar da casa – Hagrid! Você por aqui, foi por isso mesmo que eu vim, achava mesmo que a pequena Alex tinha poderes mágicos!

Mas a cara de Hagrid era um pouco diferente, era estranha, como se ele suspeitasse que houvesse algo errado, mas ao virar-se já era tarde demais.

- _Expelliarmus_! - A mulher pegou a varinha do outro e respondendo a cara espantada falou – Você não vai conseguir ser promovido a chefe do departamento dos Aurores se ficar sempre distraído assim Harry, não devia ser tão descuidado.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Harry encarava a mulher que agora tinha uma feição muito cansada, como se aparentasse ter 10 anos a mais da idade que aparentava.

- Sente-se por favor, eu pretendia contar essa história para você mais tarde, mas já que você está aqui, tudo bem. – A mulher deu de ombros como se não tivesse escolha, e realmente não tinha.

- AGORA ME DIGA ONDE ESTÁ LIZZIE E POR QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA CUIDANDO DE SUA... – A língua de Hagrid havia enrolado, ele não podia prosseguir com a frase.

- Não esqueça do Feitiço Fidellius Hagrid, eu sou a fiel do segredo. Sente-se Harry, eu não vou te machucar, só não te devolvo sua varinha para que você não ME machuque até eu terminar a história.

E com um toque de sua varinha na tempora, a mulher começou a se transformar, ficou uns centímetros mais baixa, longos cabelos castanhos e lisos caiam por suas costas e seus olhos mel brilhavam tristemente, parecia velha, com uns 65 anos, mas na verdade tinha 56 e era para ter uma aparência mais conservada. O olhar espantado de Harry passou para raiva, muita raiva, com um pingo de angustia no meio.

- Você esteve aqui o tempo todo, como fui idiota, então? Casou denovo com um velho milionário e teve a menina foi? Sem se importar em nos chamar para o casamento? COMO NÃO NOS CHAMOU PARA O CASAMENTO, TINHA VERGONHA DE FAZER JURAS DE AMOR PARA OUTRA PESSOA? SABENDO QUE O CASAMENTO SERIA UMA MENTIRA ASSIM COMO O ÚLTIMO?

Na menção da ultima frase Liz não agüentou, deu um tapa na cara de Harry que estava vermelho e muito irado.

- Cale a boca moleque, não fale o que não sabe, não seja estúpido! – Ela havia falado com uma calma incrível relacionado a raiva que estava sentindo no momento – Eu amo Sirius mais do que qualquer homem nesse mundo, não se atreva a dizer que nosso casamento foi uma farsa.

A fúria que havia dentro dele não o deixava abrir a boca, ele estava para pular no pescoço da mulher para matá-la ali mesmo, mesmo que não tivesse sua varinha.

- Leia isso – Ela falou jogando um livro aberto nas mãos de Harry – E nem pense em pular em cima de mim, só leia, o livro não morde – Com um suspiro cansado o homem começou a ler, era um livro de feitiços muito avançados e o título da página era o nome de um feitiço chamado _Foetus Deigescere_, explicava passo a passo a fazer o feitiço e a poção que era envolvida, era decididamente muito complicado.

- E o que me interessa um feitiço para congelar fetos de animais nas barrigas deles?

– O feitiço _Foetus Derigescere_é um feitiço usado na família Acatauassú há muito tempo, nos animais deles na verdade, o feitiço 'congela' os filhotes do animal por alguns anos no estado em que estão, quando o feitiço acaba, os filhotes voltam a crescer novamente, esse feitiço foi usado muito na minha família para fazer com que os animais fossem dados apenas um a cada integrante da família, uma coisa louca de tradição – Harry continuou olhando para ela com uma cara de tédio – O feitiço nunca fora testado em humanos, e o único que poderia tentar isso era Dumbledore, e ele tentou, e graças a Merlim conseguiu – Harry olhava para a mulher pasmo, sua boca estava se mexendo mas não emitia nenhum som – Não faça assim Harry, como eu iria criar uma criança no meio daquela guerra, se Bellatrix descobrisse eu nem teria a chance de ter a criança. Alex ficou guardada na minha barriga por um bom tempo, até alguns meses depois de Ginny descobrir que estava grávida.

- M-mas nós não soubemos de nada, não vimos nada, isso não pode ser verdade – Harry olhava de Lizzie para Hagrid, que tinha uma expressão de compaixão no rosto.

- Eu apaguei a memória de vocês, Joanna me encontrou poucos meses depois do nascimento de Alex, eu me escondi, não por mim, mas pela minha filha – ela já chorava – você tem que entender que eu precisava fazer isso, os únicos que sabiam do segredo, além de Dumbledore e Pomona, eram Minerva e Hagrid e eles juraram pelo feitiço Fidelius! Eu não podia deixar meu bebê sofrer algum risco, e mesmo que eu tenha que apagar a memória do meu afilhado, que eu considero como um filho, eu faria isso, eu não tinha escolha. Porque você acha que Ron e Mione não são os padrinhos de James? Eu batizei ele, na mesma hora em que você e Ginny batizaram Alex. Eu tirei todas as fotos de sua casa e apaguei a memória de todos que sabiam, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur e todos os outros Weasleys.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez e apontou a varinha para a prateleira, um livro velho veio voando na direção da mão de Harry, ele viu as fotos da menina bebê, dele segurando ela, de Ginny segurando ela, de Lizzie segurando seu filho mais velho, viu fotos do batizado e da pequena festa de Natal na casa dos Weasley.

- Mas isso é impossível, você deveria ter – Harry olhou para o nada fazendo as contas – 45 anos quando teve ela, um ser humano normal teria mínimas chances de sobreviver!

- Obviamente você não leu até o final – ela falou suspirando – a poção aumenta o tempo de vida do animal para que ele possa suportar os fetos até que eles nasçam, mas a mãe morre após o parto, como eu sou humana e vivo mais eu, obviamente, não morri. Suas memórias estão aqui.

Ela lhe entregou um frasquinho muito familiar para ele, o frasquinho que ele tanto viu em seu sexto ano. Ela dirigiu o homem e o gigante há um armário e despejou os fios na penseira que havia dentro, os dois mergulharam nela e Elizabeth ficou esperando. Em alguns minutos Harry e Hagrid voltaram, o gigante assoava o nariz em um pano que mais parecia uma toalha de mesa e Harry olhava para a penseira com os olhos marejados.

- Mas, se ela é, então ela é? Ela é mesmo? – ele gaguejava, um pequeno sorriso ia brotando no canto da sua boca conforme ele falava.

- Filha de Sirius? Sim, ela é – Liz falou sorrindo e recebendo um abraço do afilhado.

Elizabeth despencou no sofá, depois de Harry soltá-la, se sentindo extremamente leve, tanto tempo guardando segredo, vivendo escondida, e agora finalmente poderia viver normalmente. Não precisava dizer para a filha que Pinky e Dinky, seus elfos, eram robôs programados por ela mesma para fazer tudo o que elas pedissem, não precisava mais trabalhar num escritório resolvendo casos de pessoas que ela nem conhecia, não precisava mais andar de carro nem ir encher o tanque, não precisava mais mentir para a filha quando ela perguntasse o que era aquela vassoura diferente das outras no armário. Ela simplesmente não precisava mais mentir.

Harry olhava atônito para a mulher sentada na cadeira, era ela mesma, o que 18 anos não haviam feito com ela? Antes, era uma mulher saudável e enérgica de 38 anos que comemorava o final da guerra, mesmo com 38 anos ela não parecia ter tudo isso, ela tinha cara de 25, era muito bem conservada. Não, agora tinha 56 anos e parecia cansada, mas aliviada por tirar um grande peso de suas costas.

- Bem, na verdade eu vim aqui para entregar a carta a pequena Alex, mas não esperava chorar tanto assim Liz, me desculpe por mais cedo.

- Ah, tudo bem Hagrid – ela falou devolvendo a varinha a Harry, pegou a própria varinha e fez um gesto e depois tocou ela na têmpora, num segundo ela se transformou na mulher loira de olhos claros – O feitiço Fidelius foi cancelado, acho que já podemos contar para o mundo que os Black não foram totalmente extintos.

- Acho melhor você fazer isso depois de falar com a Alex, ela chegou chorando lá em casa – Harry falou preocupado e a mulher arregalou os olhos lembrando da pergunta da filha e saiu correndo.

Elizabeth entrou na casa desesperada e correu para o quarto do filho mais velho, ela entrou sem nem mesmo bater, enquanto Harry e Hagrid explicavam tudo para Ginny.

- Ó minha querida – ela falou quase chorando junto a filha ao vê-la com a cabeça no colo do amigo.

- Sai daqui sua bruxa, eu não quero mais te ver! – ela gritou para a mãe, Elizabeth não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso ao ouvir a palavra bruxa – eu quero a minha mãe de verdade!

- Eu sou a sua mãe de verdade – ela falou passando a mão nos cabelos embaraçados da filha.

- Você não se parece comigo, então você não é minha mãe.

- Olhe para cá – Elizabeth pôs a varinha na têmpora e começou a se transformar de novo, ela virou a mulher de 56 anos de antes, longos cabelos lisos e castanhos caiam como cascata pelas costas dela, os olhos castanhos brilhavam com algumas lágrimas e um belo sorriso jazia em seu rosto – viu? Agora eu me pareço com você.

- Uma varinha? – ela perguntou espantada – então você é uma bruxa?

- Como você sabe da existência de bru... – ela parou de falar assim que viu o menino ao lado de sua filha enrubescer – James! Você é tão igual ao seu avô, você não pode sair contando essas coisas por ai, é perigoso, por que você acha que eu e Alex vivemos escondidas todos esses anos?

- Por que? – os dois perguntaram em uníssono com um brilho no olhar.

- Uma pessoa – ela falou suspirando – Uma bruxa estava atrás de nós, Joanna, mas é só isso que eu posso dizer para vocês dois.

- Mas por que ela estava atrás da gente? – a menina perguntou.

- Papai me tem problemas com ela desde que eu era pequeno – James disse para Alex, depois se dirigiu a mulher - Era tão sério que vocês tiveram que se esconder?

- Não, não, os dois ainda são muito novos para saber da história, agora, Alex, tem algumas pessoas lá embaixo querendo falar com você, e acho que seria bom você ir junto James.

Os 3 desceram encontrando Ginny, Harry e Hagrid conversando na sala, Albus e Lily estavam escondidos atrás do sofá ouvindo tudo, Liz segurou o ombro de Alex fazendo ela parar.

- Alex, esses são Harry e Ginny – ela falou sorrindo para a filha, a mesma olhou para ela como se ela tivesse enlouquecido – E eles são seus padrinhos. O outro é o Hagrid, ele veio te entregar a carta de Hogwarts, a escola de Magia e Bruxaria Britânica, no dia 1º de setembro você irá pegar o trem na Plataforma 9¾ e será selecionada para uma das 4 casas, que serão como sua família nos próximos 7 anos.

Todos os presentes na sala sorriam alegremente, mas mãe e filha tinham os sorrisos mais radiantes.

**N/A: **Os primeiros capítulos vão ser um saco, mas vai melhorar, eu juro ;)

**Aqui vão umas dúvidas/curiosidades:**

**Sobre o feitiço**_**Foetus Deigescere**_**:** O nome vem do latim (como o nome de muitos dos feitiços criados pela J.K). _Foetus_ significa embrião ou feto de um animal (como ela fala, o feitiço foi criado para ser usado em animais) e _Derigescere_ significa congelar, ou seja, congelar o feto na barriga da mãe, é meio lombra, mas foi assim que eu achei que se encaixava mais na descrição do feitiço :D

**Quanto ao nome Adhara:** O nome Adhara é devido há uma estrela da mesma constelação que a estrela Sirius, a constelação de chama _Canis Major_, não estou te fazendo de idiota, J.K Rowling diz isso e o Wikipedia também :B


	4. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 03 – Diagon Alley**

Alex estava deitada em sua cama encarando o teto, em um mês tanta coisa havia acontecido, sua mãe havia lhe contado que seu pai havia sido assassinado em uma batalha no Ministério da Magia, sua mãe voltara a trabalhar nesse mesmo lugar como Auror, ela não sabia bem o que era, mas sabia que lidava com bruxos das trevas, no momento eles estavam ocupados caçando uma bruxa que estava sendo comparada a um antigo bruxo que causou muitos problemas 18 anos atrás, Lamortdame, sua mãe a chamava de Joanna, que perseguia ela e sua mãe, ela quebrava a cabeça para tentar descobrir o motivo mais nenhuma resposta aparecia. O cachorro ao seu lado se mexeu.

- Acordou preguiçoso?

O cachorro olhava para ela com uma cara preocupada, realmente, um cachorro bem diferente era Black, ele não poderia ir para Hogwarts, já que lá os alunos só podem ter ou um sapo, um rato, uma coruja ou um gato de estimação como dizia na carta, por isso sua mãe havia lhe dado uma pequena corujinha preta, Thing, ela e James a chamavam de coisa no começo e acabou pegando chamá-la assim. Alex levantou e foi até seu malão, a única coisa que tinha (alem da coruja) para o ano letivo em Hogwarts, já havia colocado várias roupas, um álbum de fotos antigas que tinha ganhado na semana passada e um livro sobre feitiços de corte e costura, ela não queria usar o uniforme, havia decidido que iria customizá-lo para que ficasse de seu agrado, claro que os professores não iriam gostar, mas ela não ligava.

- Entra! – falou após ouvir batidas na porta.

- Alex, vamos logo, nós vamos comprar nosso material hoje! – James tinha um sorriso extremamente empolgado, mas ao ver a cara de tédio da menina falou – Joe vai estar lá, e nós vamos comprar nossas varinhas!

- VARINHAS! – exclamou a menina com olhos brilhando – Eu quero muito uma varinha, vamos poder fazer todos os tipos de feitiços!

- HAHA, bom saber que você também quer ver o Joe.

- Mas é claro que eu também quero vê-lo, afinal ele não fala com agente desde a festa. Por que será?

Mas antes que o menino pudesse responder alguém gritou para eles andarem rápido no andar de baixo, e lá se foram eles, viajar pela rede Flu, Alex não gostava muito da idéia de ser engolida por chamas verdes, mas não tinha outro jeito mais rápido, eles se dirigiram a casa dos Potter e quando Alex ia falar 'Diagon Alley' para que as chamas levassem ela para lá Harry falou:

- Peraí! Fale direito, quando eu falei errado acabei parando na Knockturn Alley, e lá não é nada legal para uma criança de 11 anos.

E com um sorriso maroto e uma piscada Alex falou:

- Pelo menos vocês já sabem onde me achar se eu me perder. _Diagon Alley__!_

E ela começou a descer, mas ainda pode ouvir sua mãe falando "Olhe isso, arrogante igualzinha ao pai!", saiu direto na lareira da Floreios e Borrões, e nem esperou o resto das pessoas saírem, ignorou o chamado de James e foi correndo os olhos pelas estantes abarrotadas de livros com os mais diversos títulos como: _**Hipogrifos Galopantes**__de Finensa Bustburn, ou__**Por que Marte Está Brilhando Hoje?**__de Gundsy Humpford_, sem contar que os sobrenomes dos autores eram mais estranhos do que os normais, assim como os nomes.

Alex andava pelas prateleiras e pegava vários livros, já havia pegado: _**Por Traz da Porta do Ministério**__de Jay Judhsu,__**O que Fazer com seu Cabelo Hoje?**__de Madame Mondfirc,__**As Peças Mais Engraçadas do Século**__de Melvin Gutfrom,__**Pragas e ContraPragas**__de Vindicto Viridiano_e _**Feitiços Para Aprontar**__de Jedstuf Kimsil_. E no segundo andar, área restrita para menores de 17 anos, ela conseguiu pegar dois livros, um de capa toda preta com letras douradas escrito: _**Animagia**__de Jashen MacBaldwon_ e um com a capa verde escuro com letras também douradas escrito: _**O que há na mente das pessoas? Leglimencia & Oclumencia**__de Niskin Dunburn_, antes de ser expulsa por um funcionário da loja.

- Mamãe, posso comprar esses livros?

A mãe olhou espantada para a filha, sabia que ela gostava de ler, mas tantos livros assim... "_Bom, ela deve estar curiosa sobre o mundo mágico_", e ao ler o título do primeiro livro da pilha (_**As Peças Mais Engraçadas do Século**__de Melvin Gutfrom_) se acalmou, deve ter pegado vários livros sobre azarações, essa com certeza seria igual ao pai, e com um suspiro entregou os livros para pagar junto com os outros que era iria usar no ano letivo. Tinha dinheiro suficiente no banco e na semana seguinte ela já voltaria a trabalhar como Auror.

- E agora, para onde vamos? – Perguntou James.

- Que tal irmos para a loja do George? – Falou Ron criando um brilho no olhar. Ele e Hermione estavam lã para ajudar e dar algum "apoio moral".

- Claro que não! – Exclamou Hermione – Temos que comprar os conjuntos de ingredientes básicos para poções. E ainda temos que comprar suas varinhas no Olivaras.

- Isso, vamos para as varinhas! – Falou a menina puxando o braço da mãe, quando ia começar a correr ela olhou para trás – Onde fica a loja de varinhas?

Todos foram rindo na direção da farmácia, ignorando os protestos de Alex, e após tudo comprado eles foram para o Olivaras, o senhor muito idoso agora tinha um aprendiz, seu neto, que se chamava Olivaras também.

- Ora, ora, estava esperando o mais velho dos Potter – falou o velho para James, assim que viu os novos visitantes na loja – e essa menina a seu lado, suponho que seja uma Black pela sua aparência – E ao olhar para Elizabeth falou – Aah sim, senhorita Acatauassú, suponho que tenha se tornado senhora Black, não?

Alex estranhara o nome de solteira da mãe, com certeza não era Britânico, e pela cara de James o nome devia ser estranho até para bruxos.

- Está certo Olivaras – falou a mulher com um sorriso bondoso – e esta aqui é minha filha Alexandra.

- Pois muito bem, muito bem. Você será o primeiro senhor Potter – falou o senhor puxando o braço do menino para frente da bancada. – Estique o braço da varinha, sim!

James esticou o braço direito e prontamente a fita métrica começou a medi-lo, e ficou assim por um tempo, até que o velho, que até então estava pegando caixas nas estantes, falou:

– Já chega! – A fita caiu no chão - Experimente esta.

E os dois ficaram assim durante uns 20 minutos, James mal tocava na varinha e a mesma era tirada de sua mão. Até que uma finalmente soltou fagulhas vermelhas e douradas e o velho exclamou:

- Excelente senhor Potter, excelente, uma varinha feita dos mesmos materiais de que foi feita a varinha de seu avô! 22cm, Mogno, Corda de coração de Dragão, bem flexível e excelente para transfiguração. Muito bem, a senhorita agora.

Alex aproximou-se acanhada.

- O braço da varinha esticado por favor.

Alex olhou confusa para a mãe que sussurrou "o que você usa para escrever", e a menina esticou o braço esquerdo tremulo. A fita métrica começara a medi-la enquanto o velho e o jovem pegavam várias caixas nas prateleiras.

- Muito bem – a fita caiu novamente – Aqui, tome esta.

Ela ficou uns bons 30 minutos tocando varinhas sem que nada acontecesse, até que o jovem parou no meio da fileira e olhou curioso.

- Vovô! – O avô se aproximara e observava a varinha.

- Pois bem, essa pode ser a varinha.

Ele pegou a varinha e entregou a menina. Ela teve um gostoso formigamento no braço e fagulhas coloridas explodiram da ponta da varinha.

- Mas muito bem, maravilhoso – e antes que alguém pudesse perguntar ele falou – Interessante que logo você, descendente de antiga família Acatauassú, uma família antiga do Sul da América ficasse com essa varinha. Sabe senhorita, eu fabriquei essa varinha junto com um amigo Pajé que eu tinha pelo Brasil, 18 cm, é feita de Pau-Brasil, pêlo da cauda de Testrálio, flexível e muito boa para transfiguração e feitiços complicados. Varinhas com caudas de Testrálios são um pouco raras, e são mais fabricadas na América do Sul, essa é única senhorita, é uma varinha muito especial, e espero que você cuide bem dela.

A menina assentiu feliz segurando a varinha com mais força na mão.

- Um dia – a menina falou agachando e olhando nos olhos do grande cão negro – Eu vou aprender vários feitiços, e eu vou aprender um especialmente para te limpar, quem sabe até um para te jogar uma bolinha.

Os outros riram e enquanto Harry e Lizzie pagavam as varinhas um senhor barrigudo com uma barba branca acenava para eles do lado de fora da loja.

- Oi Teddy – Harry disse quando saíram.

- Poxa Harry, como você sabia? – O velho fez uma cara de dor e aos poucos foi virando um jovem de 18 anos com cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, a fisionomia lembrava Alex a alguém, mas ela nunca soube dizer exatamente quem – Você sempre estraga minhas brincadeiras com as crianças, gostaram do meu Papai Noel?

- Teddy! – Alex pulou agarrando um braço do menino mais velho, Teddy sempre brincava com os dois nas férias de verão e sempre estava nos natais com a família Weasley, em que Alex e Lizzie geralmente iam – Eu comprei minha varinha.

- Acho melhor eu chamar alguns aurores que estejam trabalhando hoje – Teddy falou piscando um olho – Você vai incendiar Hogwarts com essa coisa Alex, você também James.

- Incendiar é para tolos – James falou teatralmente.

- Nós vamos fazer muito pior – Alex completou baixinho com um sorriso extremamente malicioso.

- Eu não ouvi o que você disse Alexandra, mas pelo seu sorriso eu sei que você já está aprontando alguma coisa, se eu receber uma carta da McGonagall dizendo que você botou fogo nem que seja em uma cortina você está fora daquela escola! – Elizabeth falou tentando parecer furiosa, mas ao ver a falsa cara de santa de sua filha ela deu um meio sorriso e murmurou "Tão igual ao pai" e se dirigiu a sorveteria ali perto.

Os 8 tomavam sorvete na Florean Fortescue, quando Alex viu um Joe cabisbaixo, já ia correndo para o menino quando viu que a mãe dele o puxava pelo braço pela rua. Tentou disfarçar mas James seguiu o olhar da menina, e antes que Alex pudesse avisar ele saiu correndo gritando, e ela correu atrás.

- JOOOOE, EI, JOE!

- JAMES, PERAÍ, VOLTA AQUI!

Mas o menino havia parado, e sua mãe encarava as crianças correndo pela rua com desagrado e nojo.

- Hey Joe! Você nunca mais foi nos ver, por que? – James levantou os olhos ao ver a cara do amigo – Ah, olá s-senhora mãe do Joe.

- James - você – não pode – sair – correndo – desse jeito! – A menina estava arfando, e depois de uns 5 segundos voltou a falar – Desculpe Joe, desculpe senhora mãe do Joe.

Eles não sabiam o sobrenome de Joe, o menino sempre evitara a pergunta e eles acharam melhor deixar quieto, afinal, um sobrenome não os impediria de serem amigos, mas agora vendo a mãe dele eles entediam um pouco o porque dele não querer que seus amigos soubessem de seu sobrenome.

A mulher crispou os lábios e deu um puxão no braço do filho.

- Vamos moleque! – Falou rudemente.

Ao longe os adultos observavam a cena.

- Mas quem é aquela, deve ser a mãe dele, não? – Teddy perguntou curioso – Parece meio brava.

- Aquela parece Daphne Greengrass – disse Hermione – Era do grupinho de Pansy Parkinson no colégio, não sabia que ela tinha casado, muito menos que tinha um filho. Pelo que eu sei, só sua irmã, Astória, se casou com o Malfoy.

Os dois voltaram cabisbaixos para a mesa, queriam muito conversar com o amigo, mas sabia que não seria possível.

- Agente ainda pode falar com ele semana que vem, no trem – a menina falou cabisbaixa, a mãe do amigo devia ser realmente cruel.

- Não se preocupem, vocês vão ter muito tempo para conversar nesse ano – disse Harry sorrindo.

- É, tenho certeza de que vocês vão continuar o legado que eu deixei em Hogwarts esse ano – Teddy falou sorrindo marotamente, mas logo desviou o olhar ao ver Ginny e Hermione olhando para ele com reprovação.

- Já sei da onde eu te conheço! – Alex exclamou para o rapaz, que olhou para ela interrogativamente – Você parece com o amigo do meu pai, não parece mãe?

Elizabeth ficou um pouco pálida e olhou para o rapaz que olhava sério para a menina, Harry passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, o cachorro embaixo da mesa se enroscou nas pernas da menina.

- É, ele é meu pai – Teddy falou sorrindo fraco – Nossos pais estudaram juntos em Hogwarts.

- E eles fizeram muita bagunça? – A menina perguntou com um brilho maroto no olhar.

- Fizeram – Sua mãe confirmou – Muita bagunça.

- Você ouviu isso Jimmy? – a menina perguntou para o menino ao seu lado que olhava para tudo com cara de paisagem – Nós temos que nos esforçar muito!

- Ham? Claro! – o menino falou sorrindo – Pelo menos 10 detenções por semana!

- E pelo menos 50 berradores por dia – Ginny falou olhando com reprovação para o filho.

- Vocês não podem pensar assim, sabe James, sua avó foi Monitora e Monitora-chefe, e ela também conseguiu passar pelo dificílimo curso de auror! – Hermione falava com uma cara severa – Sua mãe também é uma auror Alex, e essas coisas são muito difíceis de se conseguir, eu acho que a primeira coisa que vocês deveriam fazer ao arranjarem um tempinho depois chegar em Hogwarts é ir na biblioteca, nem a biblioteca do ministério é melhor do que aquela, vocês vão encontrar muita informação e...

- Da um tempo Mione, você já fez a cabeça da nossa Rose e agora quer fazer a cabeça deles? – Ron disse um pouco emburrado – Eu acho melhor nós irmos agora mesmo nas Gemialidades Weasley, eu vou comprar pra vocês dois um Kit Mata-Aula completo, um para cada um.

- RON! – Ginny gritou com o irmão enquanto Harry e Teddy riam.

- Não se preocupem – Alex disse silenciando os outros – Eu e Jimmy só estávamos brincando, tenho certeza de que nós vamos ter os melhores NOM's e NIEM's e vamos virar grandes bruxos.

- É muito bom ouvir isso de você minha filha – A mãe da menina abraçou ela que revirou os olhos fazendo James e Teddy rirem.

- Mas agente ainda aceita os Kits tio! – James falou rindo, mas se calou ao ver a cara da mãe.

**N/A:** Eu reescrevi esse capítulo porque eu quis incluir o Teddy, eu me confundi toda nesse negócio de idade dos personagens (sou péssima com números e ainda sou lerda, vocês podem imaginar na confusão que deu né?) então eu acabei me achando e coloquei ele dois anos mais velho que a Victoire, ai bate com os 'fatos' do livro. Espero que estejam gostando.

**Aqui vão umas dúvidas/curiosidades:**

**Sobre o nome **_**Acatauassú**_**:** eu achei esse sobrenome em um site, fui no Google e procurei: 'sobrenomes indigenas' porque eu realmente queria botar Brasil no meio da história, ficou meio viajado, mas a história já fala de mágica, então...

**Sobre Joanna/Lamortdame:** Se alguém tiver um nome melhor pra mulher eu agradeço, não tenho idéia melhor para o nome dela, e acabei botando Lamortdame, La Mort Dame significa Dama da Morte em francês (jura?), já que o "nome" Voldemort é francês também (não é especifico que nem La Mort Dame, mas significa "roubo e morte"). E nada contra Joannas, foi só o primeiro nome que veio em minha cabeça :B


	5. Selection

**Chapter 5 – Just a Couple of Months**

No dia seguinte Alex tinha sido acordada a chacoalhadas pelas colegas de quarto, Spencer era a mais eufórica, parecia que ia morrer se perdesse a primeira aula do ano.

- Vamos Alex, agente vai se atrasar, isso não seria bom, agente tem que ir rápido, o profº Gunther pode descontar pontos da Grifinória se nos atrasarmos!

Os horários haviam sido pregados em um quadro na parede do quarto delas. O primeiro horário era de Transfiguração, o professor Gunther era o professor dessa matéria, ele era diretor da Lufa-Lufa, mas os alunos diziam que ele não que dava preferência a sua casa, já que olhava para todos os alunos com o mesmo olhar de desagrado, como se fossem muito burros, o que era meio estranho, já que Lufa-Lufa não costumava ter pessoas mal-humoradas.

Alex levantou num pulo, pegou suas coisas e correu para o banheiro de seu quarto. Ginny dizia que quando ela estudava em Hogwarts não haviam banheiros nos quartos, o que causava um grande tumulto de manhã, mas parece que desde que a profª McGonagall virou diretora isso mudou um pouco.

Depois de mudar as vestes Alex saiu correndo junto com Roxy, ela havia sido a única a esperá-la no quarto, Spencer estava no salão comunal as esperando. Kate e Kane não tinham sido muito simpáticas com elas e se isolaram no quarto, por isso já saíram mais cedo para conversar com outras amigas da Corvinal.

- Ótimo, vamos correr! Agente tem que tomar café bem rápido!

Mas Alex lembrou de uma coisa quando viu um ser magricelo descendo as escadas.

- EI! - Gritou Alex para Steve, dando um susto nele – Os meninos já acordaram?

- Huum,não... - falou o menino timido, sabendo que ela se referia a James e Joe.

Alex subiu correndo as escadas ignorando os protestos das amigas e entrou no quarto fazendo um enorme barulho, surpreendendo um Nick sem camisa que ficou totalmente vermelho, ela abriu o cortinado de duas camas, as únicas que estavam fechadas. Alex olhou os amigos dormindo, sabia que gritar não acordaria James, de todas as vezes que tentara só havia conseguido jogando água na cara dele, e ela estava muito atrasada para tentar outra coisa com Joe, foi ao banheiro deles, já muito bagunçado como ela constatou, e encheu dois copos d'água que ela havia pegado na bancada.

- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

- POR MERLIN MENINA, VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR?

Os dois gritavam enfurecidos, estavam ensopados e vermelhos. Alex olhou para o relógio em cima da cômoda de um deles, 8h30min, ela iria se atrasar e Spencer cortaria sua cabeça fora.

- Vocês vão se atrasar – E com um olhar divertido a menina saiu correndo do quarto antes que uma peça de roupa, que ela preferia não saber qual, a atingisse.

A primeira aula foi mais difícil do que muitos pensavam, Transfiguração era uma matéria muito complexa e difícil, Spencer franzia a testa ao ouvir as explicações do professor, já Alex não achava muito difícil, assim como James, Joe achava complicado (os dois haviam chegado 15 minutos atrasados), mas ao final da aula os 4 foram os únicos a conseguirem transfigurar um fósforo em uma agulha, ou quase, o fósforo de Spencer havia ficado prata e pontiagudo, mas ainda tinha uma cabeça rosa, o fósforo de Alex e Joe haviam ficado totalmente prata e pontiagudo, mas o de James havia virado uma perfeita agulha, rendendo uns bons 15 pontos para a Grifinória, nenhum aluno da Lufa-Lufa havia conseguido fazer o mesmo.

Depois da dificílima aula de Transfiguração eles rumaram para a aula de História da Magia, Alex havia lido grande parte do livro antes do inicio do ano letivo e achava que seria uma ótima matéria. Mas o professor-fantasma era tão chato que ela quase não resistiu ao sono, até Spencer tinha dormido na aula e sentiu muito culpada por não ter feito nenhuma anotação e fez Alex prometer lhe emprestar as anotações dela depois para ela copiar.

Após a aula dupla de história da magia Alex saiu para o salão principal junto com Spencer e Roxanne. Alex havia amado ter que dividir o quarto com Roxy e Spencer que eram uns amores, mas Kate e Kane não pareciam muito legais, elas era muito metidas e passaram a noite anterior inteira comentando sobre o cabelo e as roupas de outras meninas no trem, coisa que deixou Alex e Roxy bem irritadas, já que as roupas delas nem estavam muito bonitas. "Não liguem" disse Spencer "Isso deve passar depois de um tempo."

- ALEX! – A menina teve vontade de jogar um pouco do macarrão, que estava na ponta da mesa da Grifinória em James por ter gritado – SENTA AQUI!

A menina respirou fundo e foi até os amigos, junto com as meninas, eles sentaram-se todos juntos. Todos amavam as refeições do lugar, a comida era maravilhosa e sempre tinham muitas opções. Não tardou a chegar o correio, várias corujas entraram pela janela através do céu mágico, um pouco nublado, uma coruja branca como a neve pousou no ombro de James após largar uma carta em seu colo. A coruja continuou parada no ombro do menino esperando um cumprimento.

- Ah, olá Ed! – Falou o menino acariciando a coruja, que levantou voo feliz por receber um carinho.

Ed era a coruja branca de Harry, James dizia que era para substituir a antiga Edwiges dele. Alguns segundos depois uma coruja preta veio ao mesmo lugar e largou outra carta no colo de James. O menino acariciou a coruja que pousou em seu ombro e parecia esperar a resposta. No mesmo tempo outra coruja preta, mas pequenininha pousava no prato de Alex.

- EI! Eu ainda tava comendo sua mal-educada! – Alex brigou com sua coruja que havia pousado em cima de seu macarrão, ela arrancou a carta do bico da coruja que estava indignada por ser tratada tão rudemente – Pode ir embora Thing! Odeio corujas, não sei porque que eu não pude trazer o Black!

A coruja tentou bicar a mão dela brava mais não foi embora, aparentemente esperava uma resposta.

_Querida Alex,_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem e que você não tenha levado nenhuma detenção até agora! Espero que seu primeiro dia tenha sido ótimo. Já fez outros amigos? Espero que você esteja bem e se divertindo pra caramba, não se esqueça de ir visitar o Hagrid! Ele te adora! E me mande uma resposta dizendo para que casa você entrou, estamos todos ansiosos querendo saber._

_Beijos de sua querida mãe._

Alex sorriu e escreveu a resposta em um pergaminho que ela tinha pegado dentro da mochila, contou sobre Spencer, Nick e Steve, contou que tinha entrado para a Grifinória e que tinha levado uma pequena detenção, mas nada demais. Quando ela olhou para frente, viu que James fazia uma careta ao ler a carta da mãe (que parecia comprida), devia estar lhe tratando como um bebê, ele estava com uma pena na mão se preparando para rabiscar uma resposta no verso. Joe ao seu lado estava com a cara um pouco pálida e com uma carta na mão.

- O que foi Joe? – falou a menina preocupada com a cara do amigo.

- Nada. – E ao ver o olhar de vai-falar-por-bem-ou-vai-falar-por-mal da menina e falou baixo – Minha mãe não ficou muito feliz porque eu entrei na Grifinória.

- E o que importa? – a menina havia ficado revoltada, realmente ela realmente era uma péssima mãe – Se você está feliz já está ótimo! E como ela sabe disso?

O menino deu de ombros e deu mais um daqueles sorrisos que ele só dava para Alex, a única que o fazia se sentir feliz até mesmo quando a mãe o tratava mal, realmente, ela era a melhor amiga que ele poderia ter.

- Hey! Escutem isso! – Disse James, ainda com a coruja no ombro, se preparando para ler a segunda carta que havia recebido em voz alta.

_Olá James!_

_Sei que vocês tem as tardes de sexta livres, então que tal você e a pequena Alex virem tomar um ohó..._

- _Ohó_? O que é isso – Falou Alex olhando interrogativamente para James.

- Calma, acho que é chá, isso! Chá! – e pigarreando o menino voltou a falar.

_... tomar um chá na minha cabana nesse dia? Venham aqui lá pelas 3 horas. Adoraria saber como está indo a sua primeira semana de aula! Espero resposta._

_De seu amigo: Hagrid._

Alex ficou entusiasmada, quando conheceu o gigante melhor tinha o achado um amor, apesar de pessoas como Nott e Goyle o terem desprezado. James já escrevia uma resposta no verso da carta e depois entregou para Cliff para que ele entregasse a Hagrid.

- Que ótimo! Eu amei o Hagrid e ele me disse que tem um enorme cachorro na cabana dele, o Steak! – Falou Alex com os olhinhos brilhando – Queria que Black estivesse aqui também. É injusto que nós possamos trazer gatos fedorentos mas não cachorros fofinhos! O gato da Spencer me fez espirrar a noite inteira.

A menina sentia muita falta de seu amigo canino, achava uma injustiça poderem trazer gatos mas não cachorros, 'eles soltam menos pelos e são mais amigos' pensava ela fazendo um bico enquanto todos na mesa riam da cara dela.

- Acho que você tem que ir na enfermaria para ver essa sua alergia Alex, ela pode te dar alguma poção para você melhorar – Spencer falou genuinamente preocupada.

- Ok, ok – ela falou emburrada com a idéia de ter que ficar tomando remédios.

Depois do almoço eles rumaram para as masmorras para ter aula de poções dupla com o profº Slughorn. O velinho barrigudo era um enorme puxa-saco de James e Alex.

- Olho de besouro? – ela falava quase gritando – Eu não vou tocar nisso, não toco em nenhum inseto vivo nem morto! E vocês tomam poções com essas coisas dentro? Que nojo, que tipo de animal toma uma coisa cheia de insetos?

- Mas você não sabia sobre os ingredientes das poções? Você não foi na farmácia comprar? – Joe perguntou rindo da menina e da reação dos Sonserinos, que aparentemente se ofenderam muito com a comparação de bruxos com animais.

- Não, eu achava que aquilo era uma loja de comida de coruja, não sei – ela falou com nojo e olhou para o professor que estava um pouco adiante olhando a poção de Kane – professor, eu não posso tocar nessas coisas.

- Você tem algum tipo de alergia? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Tenho, com certeza – ela falou séria, Joe e James prenderam a risada e Nick olhou incrédulo para ela, Steve a olhou com admiração.

- Bom, você pode usar luvas de couro de dragão, você não tocaria nos ingredientes – ele falou pegando um par de luvas em um armário de dando para ela – compre um ou dois pares para as aulas, ok?

- Claro professor, muito obrigada – ela falou com um sorriso angelical.

- Sabe, é uma pena que o seu pai foi o único Black que não tive oportunidade de ensinar senhorita, mas tenho certeza que você será tão boa quanto seus antepassados! – Quando o velho virou para James, Alex virou para Joe e fez uma careta, o menino deu uma risada baixa, o que fez ele colocar muito muitas urtigas secas na balança e nem perceber o erro – Ó sim, senhor Potter, creio que você será tão bom quanto seu pai! O Herói do Mundo Bruxo, aaah sim, ótimo aluno seu pai.

Logo a poção de Joe explodiu por ele ter botado alem da quantidade pedida de urtigas secas, uma grande quantidade do líquido caiu no rosto do garoto onde agora começavam a aparecer furúnculos, os alunos da Sonserina se matavam de rir.

- Meu Merlin! – Gritou o professor – Senhor...

- Lestrange – Murmurou Joe entre um gemido e outro.

- Muito bem Senhor Lestrange – falou Slughorn olhando desconfiado para o menino – Vá para a Ala Hospitalar, vou ter que descontar 10 pontos da Grifinória por isso.

O único que sorria da turma dos Sonserios agora era Goyle, o sorriso do resto havia murchado ao ouvir o sobrenome do menino, agora eles estavam encolhidos em suas carteiras, como se pensassem que o menino iria lançar-lhes uma maldição da morte a qualquer momento.

- Não professor! Fui eu que fiz ele errar na poção, contei uma piada e ele acabou rindo! – Falou Alex com a cara mais inocente que tinha.

- Muito bem, Sr. Letrange, você não irá perder pontos, nem você Senhorita Black, agora leve o seu colega para a Ala Hospitalar, por favor.

Alex saiu da sala puxando Joe pela manga das vestes, o menino tinha um pouco de dor no rosto mais não o impediu de ver a reação dos Sonserinos a passar pela mesa deles, todos assustados e encolhidos em suas cadeiras, _'de novo meu sobrenome'_ pensou o menino.

Ao entrar na Ala Hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey colocou o garoto em uma cama e pegou uma poção no armário e deu para ele beber.

- Você terá que ficar a tarde aqui garoto – E ao olhar para a menina falou – Você não pode ficar aqui, tem que voltar para a aula.

- Mas...

- Ande antes que você leve uma detenção!

Alex voltou para a aula muito brava, "aquela enfermeira era um monstro!" ela reclamou com os meninos. As 7 ela foi cumprir a sua detenção com Filch, limpando os troféus sem magia. Os dois só foram rever Joe a noite, já eram 10 horas quando o menino voltou para a torre da Grifinória, só tinham Alex e James do primeiro ano lá, sentou no sofá exausto e falou:

- Eu já tinha melhorado no meio da tarde, mas aquela louca me fez ficar lá até agora, e ainda queria que eu dormisse lá, mas eu sai correndo.

- Hahah, boa cara! EI! – James deu um susto nos dois que estavam bem aéreos por conta do horário – Eu esqueci de mostrar, peguei uma coisa na mesa do meu pai antes de vir pra cá, ele nem percebeu!

James tirou um pedaço velho e amarelado de pergaminho do bolso, Joe olhou pro amigo com uma cara de tédio e Alex olhou com uma cara curiosa.

- O que é isso?

- Não sei, mas se era do meu pai, deve ser muuuito legal!

- Ou deve ser só um pedaço de pergaminho que estava em cima da mesa dele – Falou Joe com a mesma cara de tédio.

- Só tem um jeito de saber! Eu acho que sei como, me dá isso aqui – e tomando o pergaminho da mão do amigo falou – _Specialis Revelio!_

Palavras começaram a ser escritas no pergaminho, Alex quase largou o pergaminho no chão, mas sua curiosidade foi maior, e os dois meninos juntaram as cabeças junto com a dela para ler o que era escrito, logo, uma primeira frase havia sido formada.

_O Sr. Moony apresenta seus comprimentos a Alexandra Black e pede que ela tire essa carinha arrogante de um pergaminho que não é dela._

Alex abriu a boca indignada, e abriu mais ainda a boca a ler a frase seguinte que começou a ser escrita abaixo da primeira.

_O Sr. Prongs gostaria de acrescentar que você é uma abusada metidinha a experta e não faz jus ao sobrenome por não descobrir a função do pergaminho._

Os amigos olhavam incrédulos para o pergaminho.

_O Sr. Padfoot está decepcionado com você por não ter descoberto o segredo desse pergaminho e acha que você deveria se esforçar mais para conseguir descobrir._

Agora os dois garotos estavam se afastando um pouco, a cara da menina não era nem um pouco boa, ela iria explodir, mas quando viram uma quarta frase sendo escrita eles pararam onde estavam e leram:

_O Sr. Wormtail deseja um boa noite para a pirralinha Black e espera que ela não molhe o berço nessa noite com medo das frases que se escrevem sozinhas._

Os garotos iam se distanciando cada vez mais da garota, ela olhava fixamente para o pergaminho, seus olhos emanavam uma fúria enorme e ela estava a ponto de gritar, quando pareceu se tocar de alguma coisa e sorriu. Os dois a olharam perplexa, mas não tiveram tempo de falar nada porque a menina tinha largado o pergaminho no sofá e agora corria para o seu dormitório.

- Por que aquela louca estava sorrindo? – James perguntou com um misto de medo e graça.

Mas antes que Joe pudesse responder uma Alex sorridente desceu correndo com um grande e velho álbum de fotografias na mão. Se jogou no sofá entre os dois e pegou novamente o pergaminho que ainda continha as frases.

- Minha mãe me deu isso quando eu descobri aquela história toda – disse a menina sem tirar o sorriso na cara.

- Você tá passando bem Alex? – Perguntou Joe apreensivo enquanto Alex folheava o álbum.

- Claro que estou. AH! – A menina apontou para uma foto – Aqui, leiam a legenda!

Em uma foto bruxa, que se mexia, haviam quatro meninos, um magro e alto com aparência cansada mas feliz, mais para a direita, ao seu lado tinha um menino usava óculos redondos e era incrivelmente igual a James, praticamente igual, mas parecia mais velho e muito mais alto, agarrado ao pescoço de outro menino, esse por sua vez sorria marotamente com uma cara arrogante parecia uma versão masculina e mais velha de Alex, possuía cabelos ondulados até um pouco acima dos ombros e os olhos azul-acinzentados emanavam felicidade, e do lado desse havia um menorzinho, rechonchudo e risonho com um sapo de chocolate na mão, todos aparentavam ter a mesma idade. A legenda dizia: _Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom! Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail. Mal feito, feito._

- Olha – disse a menina apontando para o menino que tinha a cara arrogante – Esse é meu pai! Ele é o Padfoot eu acho.

- Esse cara parece muito com você James! – falou um Joe perplexo.

- É! – A menina sorria muito – Esse é seu avô James, James Potter também!

James encarava a foto com um misto de curiosidade e surpresa, ele era realmente parecido com o avô, e Alex lembrava muito o pai.

- E daí? – Perguntou James, pra ele não tinha nada demais na foto.

- Você não leu a legenda? – _'claro que não!_' Pensou Alex – Olha! Eles eram Moony, Prongs, Padfoot e Wormtail!

- Mas porque eles se chamavam assim? – Perguntou Joe curioso.

- Não interessa, olha a frase no começo – A menina apontou novamente pro álbum, pegou a varinha e pôs sobre o pergaminho – Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom!

Linhas de tinta muito finas começaram a se espalhar pelo pergaminho a partir do ponto em que a varinha de Alex tocou. Elas convergiram, se cruzaram, se abriram como um leque para os quatro cantos do pergaminho. No alto começaram a aparecer palavras.

_Os Srs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs,_

_Fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores,_

_Têm a honra de apresentar:_

_O MAPA DO MAROTO_

Os três estavam perplexos, o Mapa do Maroto era nada mais que um mapa de Hogwarts, com várias passagens secretas para o povoado perto do castelo, podiam ver a Diretora Sprout sentada na sala dela. Podiam ver o velho e asmático Filch e sua gata nojenta Madame Mar-r-ra andando por corredores diferentes no 3º andar. Podiam ver alguns alunos das casas em seus salões comunais. Podiam ver tudo!

- O que vocês estão fazendo a essa hora no salão comunal? – Molly chegou por trás deles, Victoire vinha atrás com um ar sonhador, ela segurava uma carta na mão.

- Nada Molly – Falou Alex, a que se recuperou mais rápido do choque, esse mapa nas mãos de uma monitora chefe e de uma monitora seria queimado – Estou só mostrando pra eles umas fotos antigas.

Alex praticamente enfiou o álbum na cara das duas enquanto murmurava "Mal feito, feito" com a varinha no pergaminho, era sua única chance, e deu certo, a tinta foi sumindo e logo o pergaminho voltara a ser um inútil pergaminho velho. Alex virou para ver a cara das duas, Moly olhava para eles desconfiada, mas Victoire olhava para a foto.

- Esse é o pai do Teddy não é? – ela perguntou apontando para um deles na foto.

- É, e esse é meu pai, e esse é o avô do James – ela falou apontando as pessoas, dando tempo de esconder o pergaminho de baixo da perna dela.

- Eu sinto muito por ele Alex – a loira falou com uma cara realmente triste "_Ela deve sentir tanta falta do pai quanto o Ted_".

- Não se preocupe – ela falou com um sorriso meio murcho – Não tem do que sentir falta se eu nunca conheci não é?

Todos ficaram quietos, Molly quebrou o silencio depois de um tempo.

- Acho melhor vocês irem dormir – ela falou séria, olhando para Alex com um pouco de pena.

- Claro – Alex falou animada, mas ficou séria e olhou para as duas – E não me olhem mais com pena se não quiserem alguns Furunculos permanentes na cara.

- Você acabou de ameaçar duas monitoras? – Molly perguntou chocada – Você pode levar uma detenção por isso!

- Mas eu não ameacei ninguém – ela falou com uma cara inocente – Só dei um aviso. Eu acho que vou dormir, limpei muitos troféus hoje.

Ela pegou o pergaminho e correu escada a cima, Joe e James riram sem graça e foram para o dormitório deles.

Na sexta-feira foram a cabana de Hagrid como combinado, recusaram os biscoitos (como haviam sido alertados pelos pais), Hagrid não tinha se sentido muito confortável com Joe no começo, mas com um tempo acabou percebendo que a única coisa de ruim que o garoto tinha era o sobrenome. Falaram que estavam muito ansiosos para começarem as aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas que só começariam em seu terceiro ano.

Eles se despediam de Hagrid quando já começava a escurecer, havia sido uma tarde muito agradável, Hagrid era realmente uma ótima pessoa.

Os meses se passaram, estavam no fim de Outubro agora. O grupo agora não tinha só 3 pessoas como antes, agora Nick e Steve se juntaram a eles, Louis era um grande amigo dos Marotos (como agora se intitulavam por causa do mapa), mas não chegava a ser um, já que andava mais com as meninas e alguns meninos da Lufa-Lufa. Fred que estava no 3º ano também adorava aprontar com eles, e sempre dava boas dicas de azarações e peças, ele ajudou muito indicando algumas novas passagens secretas, mas ele tinha o seu próprio grupo de amigos 'arruaceiros'. Nick sumia todo o mês, na lua cheia, Alex sabia o porque, leu na Introdução do seu livro '**Animagia**' que um Animago escolhia se transformar quando quisesse, já um lobisomem só se transformava na lua cheia e ficava muito abatido após a transformação, o que era exatamente o que acontecia com o amigo. Alex achava que ele tinha medo de contar, ela não via problema, Nick era sempre o que ia com ela pra biblioteca pegar algum livro interessante e sempre a ajudava com os deveres, era um grande amigo. Mas ela ouviu umas meninas do terceiro ano que saiam da aula de DCAT comentando que nunca seriam amigas de um lobisomem. '_Deve haver algum tipo de preconceito contra eles'_ pensava ela. Ela não iria pressionar o amigo para que ele contasse, mas ela suspeitava que ele já sabia que ela sabia.

Eles continuavam usando o mapa, mas só conseguiram ir a Hogsmead porque Steve descobriu uma nova passagem perto da cozinha quando tropeçou em uma tapeçaria velha por lá, as passagens que haviam no mapa tinham sido destruídas, e a do salgueiro lutador não era considerada por 4 deles, já que Nick preferiu não contar como parar a árvore. Visitavam Hogsmead toda a semana, pelo menos umas duas vezes, eles sempre diziam que tinham 10 anos e que estavam com os pais que trabalhavam por perto, sempre usavam toucas e capuzes para que não os reconhecessem. E o mapa os ajudava muito a noite, já que quase todas as noites eles saiam para ir fazer um lanchinho.

- Hey Alex! – James vinha vindo em sua direção com os outros 3 amigos atrás, Spencer ao seu lado bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Jimmy! – Alex pulou no pescoço do amigo – Está com muitos calos por limpar troféus ontem?

- Aquele velho asmático idiota – Falou James fazendo uma careta – Só porque eu joguei o trasgo no lago ele me fez limpar duas vezes todos aqueles troféus!

Alex riu junto com os amigos, mas Spencer ao seu lado se mexeu incomodada e falou:

- Você não devia ter jogado o Goyle no lago, ele não te fez nada!

- Mas ele ia fazer, aquele covarde ia azarar o Nick pelas costas! – James olhava furioso para Spencer, desaprovava totalmente a amizade de Alex com essa menina, e ela pensava o mesmo sobre ele – Deixe de ser metida a sabe-tudo!

- Ei, James, vamos sentar na árvore, mais tarde agente pode ir pra Dedosdemel comprar alguns doces. – Joe falou sussurrando a ultima parte, se Spencer descobrisse que eles iam para Hogsmeade no primeiro ano ela delataria eles com certeza.

Um James carrancudo virou e foi andando para a árvore da beira do lago e se jogou a sombra da árvore. Eles tomaram "posse" da árvore. Ninguém os contrariava, mesmo estando no primeiro ano, conheciam várias azarações e mesmo os alunos do sétimo ano não tentavam nada com eles, afinal, por serem mais novos podiam falar que estavam se defendendo, se fossem atingidos, Alex poderia fazer com que as pessoas levassem uma detenção, a menina era uma ótima atriz, ia bem em quase todas as matérias e era um amor com todos os professores, ninguém resistia, ela era a que menos levava detenções, mas era a que mais aprontava. Eles ficavam sempre embaixo da árvore, estudando, fazendo deveres ou até mesmo azarando alguns alunos do primeiro e segundo ano que passavam por ali.

Alex de vez em quando andava com Spencer e Roxy, que eram suas melhores amigas, mas Spencer era muito chata quanto aos Marotos (grupo em que Alex estava incluída).

- São um mau caminho pra você Alex! – Dizia Spencer emburrada se dirigindo ao salão principal – Você é muito inteligente, não devia gastar essa inteligência pra ficar azarando pessoas aleatórias!

- Aaah Spencer, os meninos são tão expertos quanto eu, talvez o Steve não seja tão experto assim, mas ele não conta. – Falou a menina balançando a mão com descaso, mas é claro que estava brincando – E eu não machuco as pessoas quando eu azaro elas, pessoas como Goyle pedem para serem azaradas! – A menina agora falava indignada – como não azarar aquele menino? Ele é muito feio!

Roxy e Louis vinham ao encontro das amigas rindo da cara vermelha de Spencer, ela parecia que ia gritar com Alex, "_Marotos_" os dois pensaram. Alex olhou para o lado como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos e deu um sorriso caloroso.

- GEEEENTE! Explica pra Spencer, por favor que o Goyle pede para ser azarado!

- Bem, ele é realmente muito feio – Disse Roxy rindo junto com o primo da cara de Spencer que ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

Alex de repente olhou no relógio de pulso do amigo e saiu correndo sem nem se despedir, foi até a árvore e agarrou o braço do amigo.

- Corre! Agente vai se atrasar – Falava ela puxando um James de óculos e capa tortos.

Alex e James estavam no time da Grifinória. Kurt Wood havia aceitado eles com euforia no time, poucos alunos do primeiro ano participavam dos times de quadribol e todos eles só podiam ser do time reserva. Um dia na aula de voo, Madame Hooch havia levado um aluno a Ala Hospitalar e os alunos ficaram brincando com algumas goles e uns pomos-de-ouro e apenas um balaço (o que havia quebrado o braço do menino), James soltava o pomo e um minuto depois o pegava, antes que ele pudesse voar para muito longe. E Alex brincava de fazer gols em Louis, usava o 'rabo' da vassoura para bater na goles e mandá-la para o aro enquanto desviava do balaço que os alunos Sonserinos rebatiam contra ela. Justine viu tudo isso enquanto saia das estufas e mudou o rumo para o campo de Quadribol imediatamente. Alex e James achavam que iam levar uma detenção quando a professora de DCAT e diretora da Grifinória os chamou, mas o professor os levou até uma sala e chamou o capitão do time da Grifinória. O primeiro jogo seria dia 1º de Novembro, contra Corvinal, eles treinavam muito. Alex ainda não tinha uma vassoura, não havia contado para sua mãe, e estava usando as velhas Cleansweep da escola. Nenhum dos dois contavam em entrar no jogo, mas ainda tinham que treinar tão duro quanto os outros.

Alex esperava que o time ganhasse a taça, todos tinham medo da reação de Kurt se eles perdessem. Ela subiu na melhor vassoura que havia encontrado, era uma ótima artilheira, desviava com perfeição e só errava 3 entre 10 gols, mas as vassouras da escola eram um lixo.

- O Wood quer matar agente! – Reclamava Alex com James enquanto dirigiam-se a cozinha, o salão principal não deveria mais ter comida – Nós somos do time reserva, não temos que treinar tanto assim!

- Com certeza, você viu que ele queria treinar no dia 31? Alem de ser aniversário do Joe ainda tem a festa que Halloween – e com um sorriso maroto o menino acrescentou - e eu não vou perder isso por nada!

- Em que você está pensando Jimmy? – Alex o olhava com curiosidade enquanto fazia cócegas na pêra do quadro e entrava pela porta da cozinha.

- Nada de mais – falou o menino antes de ser abordado por um elfo.

- Aah, se não é o Senhor Potter e a Senhorita Black – O pequeno elfo com olhinhos brilhantes falava (guinchava) após uma exagerada reverência – O que desejam essa noite?

Alex amava os elfos, afinal, haviam dois em sua casa, Pinky e Dinky, até os 11 anos ela só achava que eles eram robôs estranhos e feios, mas com a história toda de magia, sua mãe explicou que eles eram elfos. Alex sempre suspeitou que eles fossem robôs expertos demais.

- Eu adoraria um pouco de empadão Kreacher – Falou a menina sorrindo para o elfo que a olhou com desgosto – Se não for muito incômodo, é claro!

- E você jovem senhor Potter, o que deseja? – ele falou, ignorando a menina.

- Eu acho que também quero empadão. E pudim para a sobremesa!

- Claro, claro! Kreacher trará!

Kreacher sempre os recebia na cozinha, sempre vinham aqui a noite com o resto dos marotos, afinal, com o mapa não havia perigo nenhum, ele amava James e Joe, mas ele tem alguma coisa com Alex que ninguém sabe o que é. Eles comeram a deliciosa comida dos elfos e se despediram de todos eles que pediam eufóricos para que voltassem outro dia.

O dia 31 havia finalmente chegado, Alex se arrumava em seu quarto para a festa de Halloween, já haviam dado uma pequena festa para Joe a tarde, ela deu para ele um porta-retrato onde cabiam duas fotos, uma era deles 3 com uns 9 anos e não se mexia, Alex, a menorzinha, abraçava um Joe vermelho e James puxava a orelha dela com ciúmes, a outra era dos 5 marotos a foto se mexia e todos estavam muito felizes na foto, Alex tinha pulado nas costas de James e puxava o cabelo dele, Joe ao lado deles chorava de rir e zombava da cara do amigo e Steve tentava tirar a menina das costas de James. Nick em um canto ria da cena e fazia uma careta sempre que a menina ameaçava pular em cima dele. James havia dado um estoque de bombas de bosta e dois kits mata-aula para ele. Steve lhe dera vários doces da Dedosdemel. Nick tinha lhe dado um livro sobre transfiguração, que era a matéria preferida do garoto (de James também). Louis tinha lhe dado um jogo de xadrez de bruxo e Roxy uma caixa de fogos do Dr. Filibusteiro. Spencer não era muito amiga do menino por isso só lhe desejou os parabéns. Joe havia ficado muito feliz com isso, de sua mãe havia recebido mais um porta-retrato com a árvore genealógica da família Lestrange e Greengrass.

A festa de Halloween foi melhor do que eles esperavam, o teto mostrava um céu limpo e escuro com poucas estrelas e as abóboras gigantes com velas dentro flutuando pelo salão davam um tom mais sombrio a festa. Morcegos voavam por cima das cabeças dos alunos e professores. A comida era esplêndida e todos ficaram satisfeitos, mas logo a diretora anunciou que era hora dos alunos se retirarem para irem dormir. Com varias reclamações os alunos se retiraram. Mas quando os alunos da Sonserina estavam saindo do salão principal umas 10 bombas de bosta estouraram em cima dos alunos. James e Joe choravam de rir enquanto vários professores tentavam, em vão, entrar no meio da fumaça de fedor e socorrer os alunos.

Os dois saíram ilesos da brincadeira, não tinham como provar que haviam sido eles que tinham jogado as bombas de bosta. Alex ainda ria enquanto colocava seu pijama, já era meia noite e todas no quarto dormiam profundamente, só ela que ficara no salão comunal com os amigos mais um pouco. Alex deitou, mas seu sono não durou muito. Alguma coisa estava bicando ela, Alex abriu os olhos e resistiu ao impulso de gritar de jogar a pequena corujinha longe, Thing estava em cima de seu nariz com uma carta no bico. Alex olhou para o relógio da cômoda e sentou reclamando com a corujinha no colo.

- Droga, quem é o idiota que me manda uma carta a uma da manhã? – A menina pegou a carta e a varinha – _Lumus_.

_Venha ao salão comunal. AGORA!_

Alex estava muito sonolenta para reconhecer a letra, iria descer logo e brigar com a pessoa para poder voltar a dormir. Murmurou um _Nox_e desceu as escadas, mole, com a corujinha quieta em seu ombro. Mas ao chegar no salão comunal se impressionou com quem estava ali. A Diretora McGonagall estava em pé com uma cara preocupada e com o robe colocado desajeitado por cima da camisola, mas ao seu lado estava uma mulher que ela não reconheceu de inicio, porque antigamente ela costumava ser loira e ter olhos azuis.

- Mamãe? – Exclamou a menina agora totalmente acordada. – O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Arrume suas coisas Alexandra – A mulher a fitava com aqueles profundos olhos castanhos.

- Claro que não! Isso é uma piada? Porque se for é bem sem graça! – A menina não podia acreditar, em 2 meses de aula sua mãe já a tirava da escola? Só podia ser brincadeira.

- Você pode explicar para ela Minerva? Eu vou arrumar as coisas e já volto.

Com um suspiro cansado Elizabeth subiu as escadas, Alex podia 'ouvir' os pensamentos dela dizendo _'Ela não pode ficar aqui, nem Hogwarts é segura mais, ela tem que se esconder'. _Alex olhou para a diretora com um olhar magoado.

- É essa tal de Joanna não é? – a senhora a olhava com surpresa por ela ter entendido tão rápido – Ela tá vindo atrás de mim de novo – não era uma pergunta.

- Sim, você vai para a escola Salém na América do Norte, você irá pegar uma chave de portal que te levará direto a sala do diretor da escola, sua mãe irá junto com você. Você terá as mesmas aulas lá, os livros são diferentes, mas sua mãe já os comprou junto com os uniformes. Enquanto você ficar lá, irá morar com a sua tia. Você não poderá mandar cartas aos seus amigos, sua coruja ficará com sua mãe e você receberá um falcão para mandar cartas para a sua mãe – e ao ver a cara incrédula da menina completou – Falcões e Águias são muito usados na escola de Salém porque abriga alunos dos Estados Unidos e Canadá, que são países maiores. Eles são mais rápidos e difíceis de serem interceptados. O diretor Gordon já está te esperando nesse momento. Alguma pergunta?

A menina tinha várias, mas a principal era: 'Por que com ela?', sempre fora uma boa filha, um pouco desobediente, mimada talvez, mas nunca merecera que uma louca ficasse a perseguindo desde o momento em que ela nasceu. Elizabeth descia as escadas com o malão da filha, ela não queria que as coisas fossem daquele jeito, mas após o ataque em Hogsmead de Comensais essa noite, não havia duvidas: ela iria começar a guerra logo.

- E meus amigos? – O olhar da menina era extremamente machucado.

- Vou falar para eles que você teve que ir para outro colégio por motivos pessoais. Vou dizer que não sei qual é o colégio.

- Mas e James e Joe? – A menina estava à beira das lágrimas. – Eu não posso deixar nem uma carta para eles?

- Acho que não teria problema – Falou Elizabeth olhando para a filha – Mas você não pode falar para onde vai nem o porque!

A menina assentiu silenciosamente e pegou o pergaminho e a pena, que a diretora conjurara, e agora a oferecia. Começava a escrever com as lágrimas caindo no pergaminho. Podia "ouvir" sua mãe pensando "_sinto muito Alex, é pro seu bem_." e a diretora pensava "_Lá vamos nós de novo, será que nunca teremos um momento de paz? O que será dessa criança meu Merlin? Acho que depois desse ano vou me aposentar._"

James acordava com um embrulho no estômago, era hoje, o dia do jogo. Eles precisavam ganhar, mesmo que não fosse jogar ele ainda estava nervoso. Pegou seus óculos, os amigos ainda dormiam. Não tinha dormido bem, sonhara que Alex vinha chorando e deixava uma carta na cômoda e ia embora, embora mesmo. Mas era claro que ele estava só nervoso com o jogo. Mas ao olhar para cômoda seu coração gelou, em cima dela havia uma carta. O menino estendeu a mão tremula para o pergaminho e reconheceu a letra de imediato.

_Queridos James e Joe,_

_Fui embora, mamãe chegou ontem de noite e me levou, vou estudar em outra escola no exterior, nem eu sei o por que disso tudo. Acho que não vou poder responder suas cartas se vocês quiserem me mandar alguma._

_Não aprontem muito e evitem levar muitas detenções, não deixem a Molly e a Vick loucas e nem a Spencer. Não jogue mais o inútil do Goyle no lago, tranquem ele em um armário, é mais fácil e mais divertido. Me desculpe pelo quadribol, não vou poder entrar no time ano que vem._

_James: Não azare o Albus ano que vem quando ele entrar, não quero você levando detenção por ter atacado o seu irmão. Faz o magricela do Steve comer alguma coisa. Estude mais poções, não vai querer o tio Sluggy desapontado com você não é? Não roube mais nada da mesa do seu pai, o mapa já foi o suficiente, e continue concertando ele e descobrindo mais passagens úteis. Dê muito duro no Quadribol quando você entrar no time ano que vem, você vai virar o melhor apanhador do século!_

_Joe: Pare de se sentir um inútil na Grifinória só pelo seu sobrenome, ele não muda você nem a sua personalidade. Não leve muitas detenções também. Continue insistindo com o Nick sobre a avó dele. Estude mais História da Magia, o professor Binns é chato mais você sempre pode pegar as anotações do Nick ou do Louis. Sempre que se sentir sozinho em casa ou em qualquer lugar, olhe para o porta-retrato que eu te dei, você pode encontrar mais do que os olhos podem ver. Treine para o quadribol também, você podia ser um ótimo batedor, amei quando você rebateu aquele balaço e quebrou o braço do Nott._

_Bom, é isso, eu tenho que ir logo, estudem para os exames e continuem sendo Marotos. Cuidem de Nick e Steve por mim, ok?_

_Beijos de sua melhor amiga Alex._

Joe chegou por trás de James, já tinha acordado a um tempo e o amigo continuava encarando uma carta ele leu a carta pelo ombro do amigo e ficou pasmo.

- Diz que isso é zoação!

James sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, ele sabia, Alexandra Black havia ido embora.

**N/A:** Agora eu acho que está começando a ficar menos chato o próximo capítulo são só cartas que James e Joe mandaram para Alex nos anos em que ela esteve fora, não precisa ler quem estiver com preguiça (hehe, entendo completamente os preguiçosos), só conta o que rolou em alguns aninhos, nada demais, e acho que nada importante que só vai ser dito naquele capítulo :D E eu dei uma mudada nos nomes dos animais, porque não tem como eles viverem tanto tempo né?


	6. Just a Couple of Months

**Chapter 5 – Just a Couple of Months**

No dia seguinte Alex tinha sido acordada a chacoalhadas pelas colegas de quarto, Spencer era a mais eufórica, parecia que ia morrer se perdesse a primeira aula do ano.

- Vamos Alex, agente vai se atrasar, isso não seria bom, agente tem que ir rápido, o profº Gunther pode descontar pontos da Grifinória se nos atrasarmos!

Os horários haviam sido pregados em um quadro na parede do quarto delas. O primeiro horário era de Transfiguração, o professor Gunther era o professor dessa matéria, ele olhava para todos os alunos com o mesmo olhar de desagrado, como se fossem muito burros, mas era um ótimo professor e explicava muito bem.

Alex levantou num pulo, pegou suas coisas e correu para o banheiro de seu quarto. Ginny dizia que quando ela estudava em Hogwarts não haviam banheiros nos quartos, o que causava um grande tumulto de manhã, mas parece que desde que a profª McGonagall virou diretora isso mudou um pouco.

Depois de mudar as vestes Alex saiu correndo junto com Roxy, ela havia sido a única a esperá-la no quarto, Spencer estava no salão comunal as esperando. Kate e Kane não tinham sido muito simpáticas com elas e se isolaram no quarto, por isso já saíram mais cedo para conversar com outras amigas da Corvinal.

- Ótimo, vamos correr! Agente tem que tomar café bem rápido!

Mas Alex lembrou de uma coisa quando viu um ser magricelo descendo as escadas.

- EI! - Gritou Alex para Steve, dando um susto nele – Os meninos já acordaram?

- Huum,não... - falou o menino timido, sabendo que ela se referia a James e Joe.

Alex subiu correndo as escadas ignorando os protestos das amigas e entrou no quarto fazendo um enorme barulho, surpreendendo um Nick sem camisa que ficou totalmente vermelho, ela abriu o cortinado de duas camas, as únicas que estavam fechadas. Alex olhou os amigos dormindo, sabia que gritar não acordaria James, de todas as vezes que tentara só havia conseguido jogando água na cara dele, e ela estava muito atrasada para tentar outra coisa com Joe, foi ao banheiro deles, já muito bagunçado como ela constatou, e encheu dois copos d'água que ela havia pegado na bancada.

- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

- POR MERLIN MENINA, VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR?

Os dois gritavam enfurecidos, estavam ensopados e vermelhos. Alex olhou para o relógio em cima da cômoda de um deles, 8h30min, ela iria se atrasar e Spencer cortaria sua cabeça fora.

- Vocês vão se atrasar – E com um olhar divertido a menina saiu correndo do quarto antes que uma peça de roupa, que ela preferia não saber qual, a atingisse.

A primeira aula foi mais difícil do que muitos pensavam, Transfiguração era uma matéria muito complexa e difícil, Spencer franzia a testa ao ouvir as explicações do professor, já Alex não achava muito difícil, assim como James, Joe achava complicado (os dois haviam chegado 15 minutos atrasados), mas ao final da aula os 4 foram os únicos a conseguirem transfigurar um fósforo em uma agulha, ou quase, o fósforo de Spencer havia ficado prata e pontiagudo, mas ainda tinha uma cabeça rosa, o fósforo de Alex e Joe haviam ficado totalmente prata e pontiagudo, mas o de James havia virado uma perfeita agulha, rendendo uns bons 15 pontos para a Grifinória, nenhum aluno da Lufa-Lufa havia conseguido fazer o mesmo.

Depois da dificílima aula de Transfiguração eles rumaram para a aula de História da Magia, Alex havia lido grande parte do livro antes do inicio do ano letivo e achava que seria uma ótima matéria. Mas o professor-fantasma era tão chato que ela quase não resistiu ao sono, até Spencer tinha dormido na aula e sentiu muito culpada por não ter feito nenhuma anotação e fez Alex prometer lhe emprestar as anotações dela depois para ela copiar.

Após a aula dupla de história da magia Alex saiu para o salão principal junto com Spencer e Roxanne. Alex havia amado ter que dividir o quarto com Roxy e Spencer que eram uns amores, mas Kate e Kane não pareciam muito legais, elas era muito metidas e passaram a noite anterior inteira comentando sobre o cabelo e as roupas de outras meninas no trem, coisa que deixou Alex e Roxy bem irritadas, já que as roupas delas nem estavam muito bonitas. "Não liguem" disse Spencer "Isso deve passar depois de um tempo."

- ALEX! – A menina teve vontade de jogar um pouco do macarrão, que estava na ponta da mesa da Grifinória em James por ter gritado – SENTA AQUI!

A menina respirou fundo e foi até os amigos, junto com as meninas, eles sentaram-se todos juntos. Todos amavam as refeições do lugar, a comida era maravilhosa e sempre tinham muitas opções. Não tardou a chegar o correio, várias corujas entraram pela janela através do céu mágico, um pouco nublado, uma coruja branca como a neve pousou no ombro de James após largar uma carta em seu colo. A coruja continuou parada no ombro do menino esperando um cumprimento.

- Ah, olá Ed! – Falou o menino acariciando a coruja, que levantou voo feliz por receber um carinho.

Ed era a coruja branca de Harry, James dizia que era para substituir a antiga Edwiges dele. Alguns segundos depois uma coruja preta veio ao mesmo lugar e largou outra carta no colo de James. O menino acariciou a coruja que pousou em seu ombro e parecia esperar a resposta. No mesmo tempo outra coruja preta, mas pequenininha pousava no prato de Alex.

- EI! Eu ainda tava comendo sua mal-educada! – Alex brigou com sua coruja que havia pousado em cima de seu macarrão, ela arrancou a carta do bico da coruja que estava indignada por ser tratada tão rudemente – Pode ir embora Thing! Odeio corujas, não sei porque que eu não pude trazer o Black!

A coruja tentou bicar a mão dela brava mais não foi embora, aparentemente esperava uma resposta.

_Querida Alex,_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem e que você não tenha levado nenhuma detenção até agora! Espero que seu primeiro dia tenha sido ótimo. Já fez outros amigos? Espero que você esteja bem e se divertindo pra caramba, não se esqueça de ir visitar o Hagrid! Ele te adora! E me mande uma resposta dizendo para que casa você entrou, estamos todos ansiosos querendo saber._

_Beijos de sua querida mãe._

Alex sorriu e escreveu a resposta em um pergaminho que ela tinha pegado dentro da mochila, contou sobre Spencer, Nick e Steve, contou que tinha entrado para a Grifinória e que tinha levado uma pequena detenção, mas nada demais. Quando ela olhou para frente, viu que James fazia uma careta ao ler a carta da mãe (que parecia comprida), devia estar lhe tratando como um bebê, ele estava com uma pena na mão se preparando para rabiscar uma resposta no verso. Joe ao seu lado estava com a cara um pouco pálida e com uma carta na mão.

- O que foi Joe? – falou a menina preocupada com a cara do amigo.

- Nada. – E ao ver o olhar de vai-falar-por-bem-ou-vai-falar-por-mal da menina e falou baixo – Minha mãe não ficou muito feliz porque eu entrei na Grifinória.

- E o que importa? – a menina havia ficado revoltada, realmente ela realmente era uma péssima mãe – Se você está feliz já está ótimo! E como ela sabe disso?

O menino deu de ombros e deu mais um daqueles sorrisos que ele só dava para Alex, a única que o fazia se sentir feliz até mesmo quando a mãe o tratava mal, realmente, ela era a melhor amiga que ele poderia ter.

- Hey! Escutem isso! – Disse James, ainda com a coruja no ombro, se preparando para ler a segunda carta que havia recebido em voz alta.

_Olá James!_

_Sei que vocês tem as tardes de sexta livres, então que tal você e a pequena Alex virem tomar um ohó..._

- _Ohó_? O que é isso – Falou Alex olhando interrogativamente para James.

- Calma, acho que é chá, isso! Chá! – e pigarreando o menino voltou a falar.

_... tomar um chá na minha cabana nesse dia? Venham aqui lá pelas 3 horas. Adoraria saber como está indo a sua primeira semana de aula! Espero resposta._

_De seu amigo: Hagrid._

Alex ficou entusiasmada, quando conheceu o gigante melhor tinha o achado um amor, apesar de pessoas como Nott e Goyle o terem desprezado. James já escrevia uma resposta no verso da carta e depois entregou para Cliff para que ele entregasse a Hagrid.

- Que ótimo! Eu amei o Hagrid e ele me disse que tem um enorme cachorro na cabana dele, o Steak! – Falou Alex com os olhinhos brilhando – Queria que Black estivesse aqui também. É injusto que nós possamos trazer gatos fedorentos mas não cachorros fofinhos! O gato da Spencer me fez espirrar a noite inteira.

A menina sentia muita falta de seu amigo canino, achava uma injustiça poderem trazer gatos mas não cachorros, 'eles soltam menos pelos e são mais amigos' pensava ela fazendo um bico enquanto todos na mesa riam da cara dela.

- Acho que você tem que ir na enfermaria para ver essa sua alergia Alex, ela pode te dar alguma poção para você melhorar – Spencer falou genuinamente preocupada.

- Ok, ok – ela falou emburrada com a idéia de ter que ficar tomando remédios.

Depois do almoço eles rumaram para as masmorras para ter aula de poções dupla com o profº Slughorn. O velinho barrigudo era um enorme puxa-saco de James e Alex.

- Olho de besouro? – ela falava quase gritando – Eu não vou tocar nisso, não toco em nenhum inseto vivo nem morto! E vocês tomam poções com essas coisas dentro? Que nojo, que tipo de animal toma uma coisa cheia de insetos?

- Mas você não sabia sobre os ingredientes das poções? Você não foi na farmácia comprar? – Joe perguntou rindo da menina e da reação dos Sonserinos, que aparentemente se ofenderam muito com a comparação de bruxos com animais.

- Não, eu achava que aquilo era uma loja de comida de coruja, não sei – ela falou com nojo e olhou para o professor que estava um pouco adiante olhando a poção de Kane – professor, eu não posso tocar nessas coisas.

- Você tem algum tipo de alergia? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Tenho, com certeza – ela falou séria, Joe e James prenderam a risada e Nick olhou incrédulo para ela, Steve a olhou com admiração.

- Bom, você pode usar luvas de couro de dragão, você não tocaria nos ingredientes – ele falou pegando um par de luvas em um armário de dando para ela – compre um ou dois pares para as aulas, ok?

- Claro professor, muito obrigada – ela falou com um sorriso angelical.

- Sabe, é uma pena que o seu pai foi o único Black que não tive oportunidade de ensinar senhorita, mas tenho certeza que você será tão boa quanto seus antepassados! – Quando o velho virou para James, Alex virou para Joe e fez uma careta, o menino deu uma risada baixa, o que fez ele colocar muito muitas urtigas secas na balança e nem perceber o erro – Ó sim, senhor Potter, creio que você será tão bom quanto seu pai! O Herói do Mundo Bruxo, aaah sim, ótimo aluno seu pai.

Logo a poção de Joe explodiu por ele ter botado alem da quantidade pedida de urtigas secas, uma grande quantidade do líquido caiu no rosto do garoto onde agora começavam a aparecer furúnculos, os alunos da Sonserina se matavam de rir.

- Meu Merlin! – Gritou o professor – Senhor...

- Lestrange – Murmurou Joe entre um gemido e outro.

- Muito bem Senhor Lestrange – falou Slughorn olhando desconfiado para o menino – Vá para a Ala Hospitalar, vou ter que descontar 10 pontos da Grifinória por isso.

O único que sorria da turma dos Sonserios agora era Goyle, o sorriso do resto havia murchado ao ouvir o sobrenome do menino, agora eles estavam encolhidos em suas carteiras, como se pensassem que o menino iria lançar-lhes uma maldição da morte a qualquer momento.

- Não professor! Fui eu que fiz ele errar na poção, contei uma piada e ele acabou rindo! – Falou Alex com a cara mais inocente que tinha.

- Muito bem, Sr. Letrange, você não irá perder pontos, nem você Senhorita Black, agora leve o seu colega para a Ala Hospitalar, por favor.

Alex saiu da sala puxando Joe pela manga das vestes, o menino tinha um pouco de dor no rosto mais não o impediu de ver a reação dos Sonserinos a passar pela mesa deles, todos assustados e encolhidos em suas cadeiras, _'de novo meu sobrenome'_ pensou o menino.

Ao entrar na Ala Hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey colocou o garoto em uma cama e pegou uma poção no armário e deu para ele beber.

- Você terá que ficar a tarde aqui garoto – E ao olhar para a menina falou – Você não pode ficar aqui, tem que voltar para a aula.

- Mas...

- Ande antes que você leve uma detenção!

Alex voltou para a aula muito brava, "aquela enfermeira era um monstro!" ela reclamou com os meninos. As 7 ela foi cumprir a sua detenção com Filch, limpando os troféus sem magia. Os dois só foram rever Joe a noite, já eram 10 horas quando o menino voltou para a torre da Grifinória, só tinham Alex e James do primeiro ano lá, sentou no sofá exausto e falou:

- Eu já tinha melhorado no meio da tarde, mas aquela louca me fez ficar lá até agora, e ainda queria que eu dormisse lá, mas eu sai correndo.

- Hahah, boa cara! EI! – James deu um susto nos dois que estavam bem aéreos por conta do horário – Eu esqueci de mostrar, peguei uma coisa na mesa do meu pai antes de vir pra cá, ele nem percebeu!

James tirou um pedaço velho e amarelado de pergaminho do bolso, Joe olhou pro amigo com uma cara de tédio e Alex olhou com uma cara curiosa.

- O que é isso?

- Não sei, mas se era do meu pai, deve ser muuuito legal!

- Ou deve ser só um pedaço de pergaminho que estava em cima da mesa dele – Falou Joe com a mesma cara de tédio.

- Só tem um jeito de saber! Eu acho que sei como, me dá isso aqui – e tomando o pergaminho da mão do amigo falou – _Specialis Revelio!_

Palavras começaram a ser escritas no pergaminho, Alex quase largou o pergaminho no chão, mas sua curiosidade foi maior, e os dois meninos juntaram as cabeças junto com a dela para ler o que era escrito, logo, uma primeira frase havia sido formada.

_O Sr. Moony apresenta seus comprimentos a Alexandra Black e pede que ela tire essa carinha arrogante de um pergaminho que não é dela._

Alex abriu a boca indignada, e abriu mais ainda a boca a ler a frase seguinte que começou a ser escrita abaixo da primeira.

_O Sr. Prongs gostaria de acrescentar que você é uma abusada metidinha a experta e não faz jus ao sobrenome por não descobrir a função do pergaminho._

Os amigos olhavam incrédulos para o pergaminho.

_O Sr. Padfoot está decepcionado com você por não ter descoberto o segredo desse pergaminho e acha que você deveria se esforçar mais para conseguir descobrir._

Agora os dois garotos estavam se afastando um pouco, a cara da menina não era nem um pouco boa, ela iria explodir, mas quando viram uma quarta frase sendo escrita eles pararam onde estavam e leram:

_O Sr. Wormtail deseja um boa noite para a pirralinha Black e espera que ela não molhe o berço nessa noite com medo das frases que se escrevem sozinhas._

Os garotos iam se distanciando cada vez mais da garota, ela olhava fixamente para o pergaminho, seus olhos emanavam uma fúria enorme e ela estava a ponto de gritar, quando pareceu se tocar de alguma coisa e sorriu. Os dois a olharam perplexa, mas não tiveram tempo de falar nada porque a menina tinha largado o pergaminho no sofá e agora corria para o seu dormitório.

- Por que aquela louca estava sorrindo? – James perguntou com um misto de medo e graça.

Mas antes que Joe pudesse responder uma Alex sorridente desceu correndo com um grande e velho álbum de fotografias na mão. Se jogou no sofá entre os dois e pegou novamente o pergaminho que ainda continha as frases.

- Minha mãe me deu isso quando eu descobri aquela história toda – disse a menina sem tirar o sorriso na cara.

- Você tá passando bem Alex? – Perguntou Joe apreensivo enquanto Alex folheava o álbum.

- Claro que estou. AH! – A menina apontou para uma foto – Aqui, leiam a legenda!

Em uma foto bruxa, que se mexia, haviam quatro meninos, um magro e alto com aparência cansada mas feliz, mais para a direita, ao seu lado tinha um menino usava óculos redondos e era incrivelmente igual a James, praticamente igual, mas parecia mais velho e muito mais alto, agarrado ao pescoço de outro menino, esse por sua vez sorria marotamente com uma cara arrogante parecia uma versão masculina e mais velha de Alex, possuía cabelos ondulados até um pouco acima dos ombros e os olhos azul-acinzentados emanavam felicidade, e do lado desse havia um menorzinho, rechonchudo e risonho com um sapo de chocolate na mão, todos aparentavam ter a mesma idade. A legenda dizia: _Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom! Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail. Mal feito, feito._

- Olha – disse a menina apontando para o menino que tinha a cara arrogante – Esse é meu pai! Ele é o Padfoot eu acho.

- Esse cara parece muito com você James! – falou um Joe perplexo.

- É! – A menina sorria muito – Esse é seu avô James, James Potter também!

James encarava a foto com um misto de curiosidade e surpresa, ele era realmente parecido com o avô, e Alex lembrava muito o pai.

- E daí? – Perguntou James, pra ele não tinha nada demais na foto.

- Você não leu a legenda? – _'claro que não!_' Pensou Alex – Olha! Eles eram Moony, Prongs, Padfoot e Wormtail!

- Mas porque eles se chamavam assim? – Perguntou Joe curioso.

- Não interessa, olha a frase no começo – A menina apontou novamente pro álbum, pegou a varinha e pôs sobre o pergaminho – Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom!

Linhas de tinta muito finas começaram a se espalhar pelo pergaminho a partir do ponto em que a varinha de Alex tocou. Elas convergiram, se cruzaram, se abriram como um leque para os quatro cantos do pergaminho. No alto começaram a aparecer palavras.

_Os Srs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs,_

_Fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores,_

_Têm a honra de apresentar:_

_O MAPA DO MAROTO_

Os três estavam perplexos, o Mapa do Maroto era nada mais que um mapa de Hogwarts, com várias passagens secretas para o povoado perto do castelo, podiam ver a Diretora Sprout sentada na sala dela. Podiam ver o velho e asmático Filch e sua gata nojenta Madame Mar-r-ra andando por corredores diferentes no 3º andar. Podiam ver alguns alunos das casas em seus salões comunais. Podiam ver tudo!

- O que vocês estão fazendo a essa hora no salão comunal? – Molly chegou por trás deles, Victoire vinha atrás com um ar sonhador, ela segurava uma carta na mão.

- Nada Molly – Falou Alex, a que se recuperou mais rápido do choque, esse mapa nas mãos de uma monitora chefe e de uma monitora seria queimado – Estou só mostrando pra eles umas fotos antigas.

Alex praticamente enfiou o álbum na cara das duas enquanto murmurava "Mal feito, feito" com a varinha no pergaminho, era sua única chance, e deu certo, a tinta foi sumindo e logo o pergaminho voltara a ser um inútil pergaminho velho. Alex virou para ver a cara das duas, Moly olhava para eles desconfiada, mas Victoire olhava para a foto.

- Esse é o pai do Teddy não é? – ela perguntou apontando para um deles na foto.

- É, e esse é meu pai, e esse é o avô do James – ela falou apontando as pessoas, dando tempo de esconder o pergaminho de baixo da perna dela.

- Eu sinto muito por ele Alex – a loira falou com uma cara realmente triste "_Ela deve sentir tanta falta do pai quanto o Ted_".

- Não se preocupe – ela falou com um sorriso meio murcho – Não tem do que sentir falta se eu nunca conheci não é?

Todos ficaram quietos, Molly quebrou o silencio depois de um tempo.

- Acho melhor vocês irem dormir – ela falou séria, olhando para Alex com um pouco de pena.

- Claro – Alex falou animada, mas ficou séria e olhou para as duas – E não me olhem mais com pena se não quiserem alguns Furunculos permanentes na cara.

- Você acabou de ameaçar duas monitoras? – Molly perguntou chocada – Você pode levar uma detenção por isso!

- Mas eu não ameacei ninguém – ela falou com uma cara inocente – Só dei um aviso. Eu acho que vou dormir, limpei muitos troféus hoje.

Ela pegou o pergaminho e correu escada a cima, Joe e James riram sem graça e foram para o dormitório deles.

Na sexta-feira foram a cabana de Hagrid como combinado, recusaram os biscoitos (como haviam sido alertados pelos pais), Hagrid não tinha se sentido muito confortável com Joe no começo, mas com um tempo acabou percebendo que a única coisa de ruim que o garoto tinha era o sobrenome. Falaram que estavam muito ansiosos para começarem as aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas que só começariam em seu terceiro ano.

Eles se despediam de Hagrid quando já começava a escurecer, havia sido uma tarde muito agradável, Hagrid era realmente uma ótima pessoa.

Os meses se passaram, estavam no fim de Outubro agora. O grupo agora não tinha só 3 pessoas como antes, agora Nick e Steve se juntaram a eles, Louis era um grande amigo dos Marotos (como agora se intitulavam por causa do mapa), mas não chegava a ser um, já que andava mais com as meninas e alguns meninos da Lufa-Lufa. Fred que estava no 3º ano também adorava aprontar com eles, e sempre dava boas dicas de azarações e peças, ele ajudou muito indicando algumas novas passagens secretas, mas ele tinha o seu próprio grupo de amigos 'arruaceiros'. Nick sumia todo o mês, na lua cheia, Alex sabia o porque, leu na Introdução do seu livro '**Animagia**' que um Animago escolhia se transformar quando quisesse, já um lobisomem só se transformava na lua cheia e ficava muito abatido após a transformação, o que era exatamente o que acontecia com o amigo. Alex achava que ele tinha medo de contar, ela não via problema, Nick era sempre o que ia com ela pra biblioteca pegar algum livro interessante e sempre a ajudava com os deveres, era um grande amigo. Mas ela ouviu umas meninas do terceiro ano que saiam da aula de DCAT comentando que nunca seriam amigas de um lobisomem. '_Deve haver algum tipo de preconceito contra eles'_ pensava ela. Ela não iria pressionar o amigo para que ele contasse, mas ela suspeitava que ele já sabia que ela sabia.

Eles continuavam usando o mapa, mas só conseguiram ir a Hogsmead porque Steve descobriu uma nova passagem perto da cozinha quando tropeçou em uma tapeçaria velha por lá, as passagens que haviam no mapa tinham sido destruídas, e a do salgueiro lutador não era considerada por 4 deles, já que Nick preferiu não contar como parar a árvore. Visitavam Hogsmead toda a semana, pelo menos umas duas vezes, eles sempre diziam que tinham 10 anos e que estavam com os pais que trabalhavam por perto, sempre usavam toucas e capuzes para que não os reconhecessem. E o mapa os ajudava muito a noite, já que quase todas as noites eles saiam para ir fazer um lanchinho.

- Hey Alex! – James vinha vindo em sua direção com os outros 3 amigos atrás, Spencer ao seu lado bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Jimmy! – Alex pulou no pescoço do amigo – Está com muitos calos por limpar troféus ontem?

- Aquele velho asmático idiota – Falou James fazendo uma careta – Só porque eu joguei o trasgo no lago ele me fez limpar duas vezes todos aqueles troféus!

Alex riu junto com os amigos, mas Spencer ao seu lado se mexeu incomodada e falou:

- Você não devia ter jogado o Goyle no lago, ele não te fez nada!

- Mas ele ia fazer, aquele covarde ia azarar o Nick pelas costas! – James olhava furioso para Spencer, desaprovava totalmente a amizade de Alex com essa menina, e ela pensava o mesmo sobre ele – Deixe de ser metida a sabe-tudo!

- Ei, James, vamos sentar na árvore, mais tarde agente pode ir pra Dedosdemel comprar alguns doces. – Joe falou sussurrando a ultima parte, se Spencer descobrisse que eles iam para Hogsmeade no primeiro ano ela delataria eles com certeza.

Um James carrancudo virou e foi andando para a árvore da beira do lago e se jogou a sombra da árvore. Eles tomaram "posse" da árvore. Ninguém os contrariava, mesmo estando no primeiro ano, conheciam várias azarações e mesmo os alunos do sétimo ano não tentavam nada com eles, afinal, por serem mais novos podiam falar que estavam se defendendo, se fossem atingidos, Alex poderia fazer com que as pessoas levassem uma detenção, a menina era uma ótima atriz, ia bem em quase todas as matérias e era um amor com todos os professores, ninguém resistia, ela era a que menos levava detenções, mas era a que mais aprontava. Eles ficavam sempre embaixo da árvore, estudando, fazendo deveres ou até mesmo azarando alguns alunos do primeiro e segundo ano que passavam por ali.

Alex de vez em quando andava com Spencer e Roxy, que eram suas melhores amigas, mas Spencer era muito chata quanto aos Marotos (grupo em que Alex estava incluída).

- São um mau caminho pra você Alex! – Dizia Spencer emburrada se dirigindo ao salão principal – Você é muito inteligente, não devia gastar essa inteligência pra ficar azarando pessoas aleatórias!

- Aaah Spencer, os meninos são tão expertos quanto eu, talvez o Steve não seja tão experto assim, mas ele não conta. – Falou a menina balançando a mão com descaso, mas é claro que estava brincando – E eu não machuco as pessoas quando eu azaro elas, pessoas como Goyle pedem para serem azaradas! – A menina agora falava indignada – como não azarar aquele menino? Ele é muito feio!

Roxy e Louis vinham ao encontro das amigas rindo da cara vermelha de Spencer, ela parecia que ia gritar com Alex, "_Marotos_" os dois pensaram. Alex olhou para o lado como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos e deu um sorriso caloroso.

- GEEEENTE! Explica pra Spencer, por favor que o Goyle pede para ser azarado!

- Bem, ele é realmente muito feio – Disse Roxy rindo junto com o primo da cara de Spencer que ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

Alex de repente olhou no relógio de pulso do amigo e saiu correndo sem nem se despedir, foi até a árvore e agarrou o braço do amigo.

- Corre! Agente vai se atrasar – Falava ela puxando um James de óculos e capa tortos.

Alex e James estavam no time da Grifinória. Kurt Wood havia aceitado eles com euforia no time, poucos alunos do primeiro ano participavam dos times de quadribol e todos eles só podiam ser do time reserva. Um dia na aula de voo, Madame Hooch havia levado um aluno a Ala Hospitalar e os alunos ficaram brincando com algumas goles e uns pomos-de-ouro e apenas um balaço (o que havia quebrado o braço do menino), James soltava o pomo e um minuto depois o pegava, antes que ele pudesse voar para muito longe. E Alex brincava de fazer gols em Louis, usava o 'rabo' da vassoura para bater na goles e mandá-la para o aro enquanto desviava do balaço que os alunos Sonserinos rebatiam contra ela. Justine viu tudo isso enquanto saia das estufas e mudou o rumo para o campo de Quadribol imediatamente. Alex e James achavam que iam levar uma detenção quando a professora de DCAT e diretora da Grifinória os chamou, mas o professor os levou até uma sala e chamou o capitão do time da Grifinória. O primeiro jogo seria dia 1º de Novembro, contra Corvinal, eles treinavam muito. Alex ainda não tinha uma vassoura, não havia contado para sua mãe, e estava usando as velhas Cleansweep da escola. Nenhum dos dois contavam em entrar no jogo, mas ainda tinham que treinar tão duro quanto os outros.

Alex esperava que o time ganhasse a taça, todos tinham medo da reação de Kurt se eles perdessem. Ela subiu na melhor vassoura que havia encontrado, era uma ótima artilheira, desviava com perfeição e só errava 3 entre 10 gols, mas as vassouras da escola eram um lixo.

- O Wood quer matar agente! – Reclamava Alex com James enquanto dirigiam-se a cozinha, o salão principal não deveria mais ter comida – Nós somos do time reserva, não temos que treinar tanto assim!

- Com certeza, você viu que ele queria treinar no dia 31? Alem de ser aniversário do Joe ainda tem a festa que Halloween – e com um sorriso maroto o menino acrescentou - e eu não vou perder isso por nada!

- Em que você está pensando Jimmy? – Alex o olhava com curiosidade enquanto fazia cócegas na pêra do quadro e entrava pela porta da cozinha.

- Nada de mais – falou o menino antes de ser abordado por um elfo.

- Aah, se não é o Senhor Potter e a Senhorita Black – O pequeno elfo com olhinhos brilhantes falava (guinchava) após uma exagerada reverência – O que desejam essa noite?

Alex amava os elfos, afinal, haviam dois em sua casa, Pinky e Dinky, até os 11 anos ela só achava que eles eram robôs estranhos e feios, mas com a história toda de magia, sua mãe explicou que eles eram elfos. Alex sempre suspeitou que eles fossem robôs expertos demais.

- Eu adoraria um pouco de empadão Kreacher – Falou a menina sorrindo para o elfo que a olhou com desgosto – Se não for muito incômodo, é claro!

- E você jovem senhor Potter, o que deseja? – ele falou, ignorando a menina.

- Eu acho que também quero empadão. E pudim para a sobremesa!

- Claro, claro! Kreacher trará!

Kreacher sempre os recebia na cozinha, sempre vinham aqui a noite com o resto dos marotos, afinal, com o mapa não havia perigo nenhum, ele amava James e Joe, mas ele tem alguma coisa com Alex que ninguém sabe o que é. Eles comeram a deliciosa comida dos elfos e se despediram de todos eles que pediam eufóricos para que voltassem outro dia.

O dia 31 havia finalmente chegado, Alex se arrumava em seu quarto para a festa de Halloween, já haviam dado uma pequena festa para Joe a tarde, ela deu para ele um porta-retrato onde cabiam duas fotos, uma era deles 3 com uns 9 anos e não se mexia, Alex, a menorzinha, abraçava um Joe vermelho e James puxava a orelha dela com ciúmes, a outra era dos 5 marotos a foto se mexia e todos estavam muito felizes na foto, Alex tinha pulado nas costas de James e puxava o cabelo dele, Joe ao lado deles chorava de rir e zombava da cara do amigo e Steve tentava tirar a menina das costas de James. Nick em um canto ria da cena e fazia uma careta sempre que a menina ameaçava pular em cima dele. James havia dado um estoque de bombas de bosta e dois kits mata-aula para ele. Steve lhe dera vários doces da Dedosdemel. Nick tinha lhe dado um livro sobre transfiguração, que era a matéria preferida do garoto (de James também). Louis tinha lhe dado um jogo de xadrez de bruxo e Roxy uma caixa de fogos do Dr. Filibusteiro. Spencer não era muito amiga do menino por isso só lhe desejou os parabéns. Joe havia ficado muito feliz com isso, de sua mãe havia recebido mais um porta-retrato com a árvore genealógica da família Lestrange e Greengrass.

A festa de Halloween foi melhor do que eles esperavam, o teto mostrava um céu limpo e escuro com poucas estrelas e as abóboras gigantes com velas dentro flutuando pelo salão davam um tom mais sombrio a festa. Morcegos voavam por cima das cabeças dos alunos e professores. A comida era esplêndida e todos ficaram satisfeitos, mas logo a diretora anunciou que era hora dos alunos se retirarem para irem dormir. Com varias reclamações os alunos se retiraram. Mas quando os alunos da Sonserina estavam saindo do salão principal umas 10 bombas de bosta estouraram em cima dos alunos. James e Joe choravam de rir enquanto vários professores tentavam, em vão, entrar no meio da fumaça de fedor e socorrer os alunos.

Os dois saíram ilesos da brincadeira, não tinham como provar que haviam sido eles que tinham jogado as bombas de bosta. Alex ainda ria enquanto colocava seu pijama, já era meia noite e todas no quarto dormiam profundamente, só ela que ficara no salão comunal com os amigos mais um pouco. Alex deitou, mas seu sono não durou muito. Alguma coisa estava bicando ela, Alex abriu os olhos e resistiu ao impulso de gritar de jogar a pequena corujinha longe, Thing estava em cima de seu nariz com uma carta no bico. Alex olhou para o relógio da cômoda e sentou reclamando com a corujinha no colo.

- Droga, quem é o idiota que me manda uma carta a uma da manhã? – A menina pegou a carta e a varinha – _Lumus_.

_Venha ao salão comunal. AGORA!_

Alex estava muito sonolenta para reconhecer a letra, iria descer logo e brigar com a pessoa para poder voltar a dormir. Murmurou um _Nox_e desceu as escadas, mole, com a corujinha quieta em seu ombro. Mas ao chegar no salão comunal se impressionou com quem estava ali. A Diretora McGonagall estava em pé com uma cara preocupada e com o robe colocado desajeitado por cima da camisola, mas ao seu lado estava uma mulher que ela não reconheceu de inicio, porque antigamente ela costumava ser loira e ter olhos azuis.

- Mamãe? – Exclamou a menina agora totalmente acordada. – O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Arrume suas coisas Alexandra – A mulher a fitava com aqueles profundos olhos castanhos.

- Claro que não! Isso é uma piada? Porque se for é bem sem graça! – A menina não podia acreditar, em 2 meses de aula sua mãe já a tirava da escola? Só podia ser brincadeira.

- Você pode explicar para ela Minerva? Eu vou arrumar as coisas e já volto.

Com um suspiro cansado Elizabeth subiu as escadas, Alex podia 'ouvir' os pensamentos dela dizendo _'Ela não pode ficar aqui, nem Hogwarts é segura mais, ela tem que se esconder'. _Alex olhou para a diretora com um olhar magoado.

- É essa tal de Joanna não é? – a senhora a olhava com surpresa por ela ter entendido tão rápido – Ela tá vindo atrás de mim de novo – não era uma pergunta.

- Sim, você vai para a escola Salém na América do Norte, você irá pegar uma chave de portal que te levará direto a sala do diretor da escola, sua mãe irá junto com você. Você terá as mesmas aulas lá, os livros são diferentes, mas sua mãe já os comprou junto com os uniformes. Enquanto você ficar lá, irá morar com a sua tia. Você não poderá mandar cartas aos seus amigos, sua coruja ficará com sua mãe e você receberá um falcão para mandar cartas para a sua mãe – e ao ver a cara incrédula da menina completou – Falcões e Águias são muito usados na escola de Salém porque abriga alunos dos Estados Unidos e Canadá, que são países maiores. Eles são mais rápidos e difíceis de serem interceptados. O diretor Gordon já está te esperando nesse momento. Alguma pergunta?

A menina tinha várias, mas a principal era: 'Por que com ela?', sempre fora uma boa filha, um pouco desobediente, mimada talvez, mas nunca merecera que uma louca ficasse a perseguindo desde o momento em que ela nasceu. Elizabeth descia as escadas com o malão da filha, ela não queria que as coisas fossem daquele jeito, mas após o ataque em Hogsmead de Comensais essa noite, não havia duvidas: ela iria começar a guerra logo.

- E meus amigos? – O olhar da menina era extremamente machucado.

- Vou falar para eles que você teve que ir para outro colégio por motivos pessoais. Vou dizer que não sei qual é o colégio.

- Mas e James e Joe? – A menina estava à beira das lágrimas. – Eu não posso deixar nem uma carta para eles?

- Acho que não teria problema – Falou Elizabeth olhando para a filha – Mas você não pode falar para onde vai nem o porque!

A menina assentiu silenciosamente e pegou o pergaminho e a pena, que a diretora conjurara, e agora a oferecia. Começava a escrever com as lágrimas caindo no pergaminho. Podia "ouvir" sua mãe pensando "_sinto muito Alex, é pro seu bem_." e a diretora pensava "_Lá vamos nós de novo, será que nunca teremos um momento de paz? O que será dessa criança meu Merlin? Acho que depois desse ano vou me aposentar._"

James acordava com um embrulho no estômago, era hoje, o dia do jogo. Eles precisavam ganhar, mesmo que não fosse jogar ele ainda estava nervoso. Pegou seus óculos, os amigos ainda dormiam. Não tinha dormido bem, sonhara que Alex vinha chorando e deixava uma carta na cômoda e ia embora, embora mesmo. Mas era claro que ele estava só nervoso com o jogo. Mas ao olhar para cômoda seu coração gelou, em cima dela havia uma carta. O menino estendeu a mão tremula para o pergaminho e reconheceu a letra de imediato.

_Queridos James e Joe,_

_Fui embora, mamãe chegou ontem de noite e me levou, vou estudar em outra escola no exterior, nem eu sei o por que disso tudo. Acho que não vou poder responder suas cartas se vocês quiserem me mandar alguma._

_Não aprontem muito e evitem levar muitas detenções, não deixem a Molly e a Vick loucas e nem a Spencer. Não jogue mais o inútil do Goyle no lago, tranquem ele em um armário, é mais fácil e mais divertido. Me desculpe pelo quadribol, não vou poder entrar no time ano que vem._

_James: Não azare o Albus ano que vem quando ele entrar, não quero você levando detenção por ter atacado o seu irmão. Faz o magricela do Steve comer alguma coisa. Estude mais poções, não vai querer o tio Sluggy desapontado com você não é? Não roube mais nada da mesa do seu pai, o mapa já foi o suficiente, e continue concertando ele e descobrindo mais passagens úteis. Dê muito duro no Quadribol quando você entrar no time ano que vem, você vai virar o melhor apanhador do século!_

_Joe: Pare de se sentir um inútil na Grifinória só pelo seu sobrenome, ele não muda você nem a sua personalidade. Não leve muitas detenções também. Continue insistindo com o Nick sobre a avó dele. Estude mais História da Magia, o professor Binns é chato mais você sempre pode pegar as anotações do Nick ou do Louis. Sempre que se sentir sozinho em casa ou em qualquer lugar, olhe para o porta-retrato que eu te dei, você pode encontrar mais do que os olhos podem ver. Treine para o quadribol também, você podia ser um ótimo batedor, amei quando você rebateu aquele balaço e quebrou o braço do Nott._

_Bom, é isso, eu tenho que ir logo, estudem para os exames e continuem sendo Marotos. Cuidem de Nick e Steve por mim, ok?_

_Beijos de sua melhor amiga Alex._

Joe chegou por trás de James, já tinha acordado a um tempo e o amigo continuava encarando uma carta ele leu a carta pelo ombro do amigo e ficou pasmo.

- Diz que isso é zoação!

James sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, ele sabia, Alexandra Black havia ido embora.

**N/A:** Agora eu acho que está começando a ficar menos chato o próximo capítulo são só cartas que James e Joe mandaram para Alex nos anos em que ela esteve fora, não precisa ler quem estiver com preguiça (hehe, entendo completamente os preguiçosos), só conta o que rolou em alguns aninhos, nada demais, e acho que nada importante que só vai ser dito naquele capítulo :D E eu dei uma mudada nos nomes dos animais, porque não tem como eles viverem tanto tempo né?


	7. Letters

**Capítulo 6 - Cartas**

**(06 de Novembro, 1º ano)**

_Querida Alex,_

_Como assim você simplesmente foi embora? Nós ganhamos o jogo contra Lufa-Lufa, Olívia, Tamara e Mike foram muito bons, agente ganhou mesmo sem ter pegado o pomo! Fred praticamente rachou a cabeça de um dos batedores da Lufa-Lufa, eu acho que ele tinha pegado a menina que ele estava de olho ou alguma coisa assim. O Wood está furioso com você! Ele estava louco para te colocar na equipe do ano que vem já que vamos ficar sem os nossos artilheiros, ele vai te matar quando você voltar! Você vai voltar, não vai?_

_James._

**(30 de Janeiro, 1º ano)**

_Querida Alex,_

_Pelo visto você está bem longe, demoraram 2 meses para a carta ir e voltar, obrigado por ter cuidado do Cliff quando ele chegou ai (Hagrid me disse que ele devia ter sido cuidado por uns dias quando chegou no destino), talvez a neve tenha atrapalhado um pouco, por que não veio com uma resposta? Eu e Joe estamos desesperados sem você aqui, os Marotos não são os mesmos sem sua 'Marotinha'. Passei o Natal na casa dos meus avós, sua mãe passou por lá, ela parecia bem triste, e não quis me responder sobre você quando eu perguntei, ela me deu um livro sobre quadribol que eu tenho certeza que foi você que comprou pra mim, assim como o cachecol tricotado para o Joe, nós dois sabemos que a tia Liz nunca soube costurar muito menos tricotar. O Joe ficou no castelo com o Nick e a Spencer, ele disse que ela não era tão chata. DÚVIDO! Aquela loirinha é uma metidinha nojenta! Faltam 2 meses para o meu aniversário, estou ansioso para isso, talvez você consiga convencer o diretor da sua escola para vir para Hogwarts passar o dia comigo! Mande uma resposta dessa vez por favor._

_James._

**(13 de Abril, 1º ano)**

_Querida Alex,_

_Você ainda não me respondeu, mas eu sei que você está recebendo as cartas, Cliff não erraria o endereço, ele te conhece, e tem alguém cuidando dele, e você sabe que ele só deixa conhecidos cuidarem dele! Meu aniversário passou e você não esteve aqui, mas Joe teve a brilhante idéia de aprontar uma com o Goyle, como se fosse um presente seu, trancamos ele no armário de vassouras do 1º andar, aquela área meio deserta. Só foram achar o idiota de manhã! E ele reclamava que ia morrer porque não comia nada a séculos! Hahaha! Os exames estão chegando, eu não to estudando, já sei a matéria de cor, menos poções, mas essa o professor me passa nem que eu explodisse as masmorras. Joe volta e meia revisa as anotações do Nick e do Louis, e ele até pediu as anotações de História da Magia emprestado para a nojenta da Spencer! Mas é claro que ela não emprestou, então Roxy fez uma cópia (sem ela saber, claro) e deu pra ele. Ele diz que faz isso porque você pediu. Você devia pelo menos mostrar um pouco de gratidão mandando uma resposta pra essa carta! E obrigada pelo kit de bombas de bosta, não importa o que digam, a minha madrinha nunca me daria um kit de bombas de bosta, e essas não são as vendidas na loja do tio Fred ou na Zonko's._

_James._

**(20 de Junho, Férias)**

_Alex,_

_Finalmente o ano letivo acabou, todos passamos com boas notas, o Steve passou raspando em transfiguração, no resto ele foi até que bem, GANHAMOS A TAÇA DE QUADRIBOL E A TAÇA DAS CASAS, SOMOS DEMAAAAIS! Agora estou em casa, e sem você aqui tudo o que eu posso fazer é irritar o Albus, não tenho muita escolha, to falando pra ele que ele vai pra Sonserina, ele fica apavorado. Tá, não faça essa cara que eu sei que você está fazendo. É só uma diversão inocente entre irmãos. Joe me disse que a casa dele tá o inferno de sempre, ele me manda cartas de vez em quando, ele só tem que esperar a mãe ir trabalhar e tem que enganar o elfo para pegar sua coruja, ele já conseguiu umas duas vezes. Como foi seu aniversário? Sua mãe disse que te entregou meu presente, o de Albus, o da Lily, do meu pai, da minha mãe, do meu tio, da minha tia, de todos da família Weasley que você conhece e o de Joe, ele me pediu pra dar pra sua mãe antes do fim das aulas, a mãe dele o proibiu de sair. Você podia me responder dessa vez não é? Papai e mamãe também estão preocupados com você, Lily já fez um escândalo e Albus também já encheu o saco. Teddy também sente sua falta, ele continua vindo aqui em casa pelo menos 3 vezes por semana. Mas eu acho que ele ainda está vendo aquela menina que agente suspeitava._

_James._

**(10 de Outubro, 2º ano)**

_Alex,_

_VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR! O ALBUS FOI PARA A SONSERINA, SÉRIO MESMO! Ele tava todo preocupado no trem, mas ele conheceu o Malfoy lá e ficou amigo dele, e quando eu fui zoar com a cara dele ele disse que não se importava mais de ir para a Sonserina, E O PANACA REALMENTE FOI PRA LÁ! Meus pais nem ficaram bravos, o que me irritou, quero ver quando aquele idiota virar um bruxo das trevas louco por pureza de sangue. Rose veio pra Grifinória, claro, ela e a irritante da Spencer já viraram amiguinhas de estudo, sempre estão juntas na biblioteca. Lucy também está na Grifinória, e eu vou te contar, ela não é nada igual a Molly! As vezes ela fica com aquele ar sério e responsável que as duas Mollys tem, mas ela é super divertida, totalmente contrário do que eu achei que seria quando ela fosse para Hogwarts, porque em casa ela sempre foi mandona e chata. E VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE EU VI! O TEDDY E A VICKY ESTAVAM SE AGARRANDO NA ESTAÇÃO! Ai eu perguntei pro Teddy o que ele estava fazendo e ele respondeu que estava só se despedindo! Se despedindo AGARRANDO ela! Eu sei que você deve estar gritando: "Eu disse, eu disse, eu disse" que nem uma louca, mas não parecia que eles estavam juntos antes... Você pode acreditar? A nossa Vicky agarrando o nosso Teddy? Lily pulou de alegria quando eu falei para a família. E a McGonagall se aposentou, já estava na hora né? Agora a Professora Sprout que é a diretora, e Neville, um amigo auror do meu pai, virou professor de herbologia e diretor da Grifinória, a Justine não pareceu ficar triste com isso, acho que ela até ficou feliz por não ter que cuidar mais da gente... AH! E tem mais uma coisa, o Joe queria que eu não escrevesse isso pra você mas eu vou contar mesmo assim! Demos o nosso primeiro beijo no mês passado! Isso mesmo, bem, você tinha dado aquele selinho na gente quando agente tinha 9 anos, mas não conta. Mas enfim, agente pegou aquelas meninas que são do mesmo ano que agente! A Kate e a Kane, elas andam com umas meninas da Corvinal, você deve estar chocada lendo isso, espero que me responda._

_Ps: EU ENTREI NO TIME DE QUADRIBOL, COMO APANHADOR! UHUL! O Joe também entrou como batedor._

_James._

**(31 de Outubro, 2º ano)**

_Hey Alex!_

_Deve ter percebido que essa coruja não é o Cliff né? Eu que to mandando a carta dessa vez, Joe, eu estou morrendo de saudades, as marotagens perderam 10% da graça sem você aqui! Hoje é meu aniversário e eu senti uma falta enorme sua! Você sempre alegra mais as festas! E quanto às visitas a avó doente do Nick todo mês, você não vai acreditar! Na verdade ele disse que você já sabia, mas eu vou falar mesmo assim! Ele falou que era um lobisomem, que ele sumia pra se transformar. Ai ele veio com um papo sentimental de "vocês podem correr agora" Eu e James rimos muito, que idiota, ele achou que agente ia fugir dele por ele ser um lobisomem! E enquanto aquela frase na carta, você escreveu: 'Sempre que se sentir sozinho em casa ou em qualquer lugar, olhe para o porta-retrato que eu te dei, você pode encontrar mais do que os olhos podem ver.' Eu olho pra ele sempre mas até agora eu não descobri nada. Tem alguma coisa para descobrir? E você gostou do meu presente? Eu achei que você iria amar esse CD trouxa, é de uma cantora americana que canta country, eu não faço a menor idéia do que seja isso, mas o ritmo das musicas parecia muito com o seu estilo, nós compramos ele em Londres! Tem uma passagem secreta que da pra lá, sério! Mas o caminho é muito longe e agente teve que ir com de vassoura. A passagem é atrás de uma armadura no 5º andar!Já até demos um jeitinho e colocamos no mapa. Ah sim e... ALEX! EU ENTREI NO TIME DE QUADRIBOL! Agora sou o mais novo batedor da Grifinória, junto com o Fred, Roxy é agora uma das artilheiras, os outros dois artilheiros são muito ruins, já que os antigos foram embora, o Wood escolheu com pressa e aqueles eram os menos piores, acho que a nossa única chance de ganhar o primeiro jogo é o James, já que o apanhador da Corvinal não é tão bom assim. Responda._

_Um abraço do seu amigo Joey._

**(13 de dezembro, Férias de Natal)**

_Alex,_

_Oi, lembra de mim? James, seu antigo melhor amigo, Jimmy? Sério, não entendo por que você nunca me responde, custava mandar uma carta, nem que só diga que está tudo bem? Tenho certeza que sua nova escola tem pelo menos uma coruja que ela empresta para os alunos! E você recebe as cartas que eu sei, e sempre nos manda presentes de aniversário e Natal, eu já recebi o seu por sinal, obrigada, mas onde você arranjou esse kit de manutenção de vassoura? Ele é muito bom, mas mamãe disse que não é uma marca do Reino Unido. Eu e Joe já estamos ficando com raiva! Ele vai passar o Natal com agente, sem a mãe saber. Ele tem sido investigado por uns caras do Ministério, a mãe dele também, eles querem saber quem é o pai dele, e ele nunca fala, diz que nunca viu o pai, pelo que eu ouvi meu pai dizendo pra minha mãe, Rasbatan Lestrange é o único Lestrange (alem do Joe) que está vivo, só que tá em Azkaban a quase 20 anos, será que a mãe dele fez o mesmo feitiço que a sua? Papai disse que não tinha como ele fugir de lá, a segurança é muito forte, os guardas são muito severos e ainda mandam dementadores para cuidar deles, e aconteceu a mesma coisa com o Nott o último Nott vivo está em Azkaban também! E com a Crouch! Isso é muito estranho. Mas eu não quero perguntar pro Joe porque ele ficou muito mal com isso. Tente responder dessa vez._

_James._

**(29 de Março, 2º ano)**

_Alex,_

_É claro que você não respondeu a minha última carta, você podia pelo menos se preocupar um pouco com o Joe! Ele está um pouco melhor agora, ele acha que agente não percebe que ele anda muito distante, talvez Steve não perceba, mas Nick e eu sim, talvez se você estivesse aqui você conseguiria animar ele, mas você não está. Pra tentar animar ele eu comecei uma pequena competição, queremos ver quem pega mais meninas até o fim do ano, eu já peguei uma Grifinória, duas Lufa-Lufas e uma Corvinal (essa eu peguei no meu aniversário, 2 dias atrás, você podia muito bem me mandar uma carta me dando os parabéns, sabe simples questão de educação! Eu prefiro uma carta a esse brinquedo estranho que você me mandou), o Joe só pegou uma Grifinória e uma Corvinal, mas eu to conseguindo animar ele a dar em cima de uma Lufa-Lufa do 2º ano também. Sei que é inútil pedir, mas já peguei costume, responda por favor._

_James._

**(27 de Julho, Férias)**

_Alexandra,_

_Sim, eu decidi te chamar pelo nome, já que depois de 2 anos sem noticias suas acho que qualquer tipo de amizade que poderia existir entre nós sumiu! Mas acho que mandando essas cartas pra você me reconforta de algum jeito, parece que você não me deixou, não me largou. Isso foi muito gay, mas enfim... Já, já as aulas começam novamente, agente teve que escolher mais duas aulas pro ano que vem, tem que ser pelo menos duas, e agente já tinha que se inscrever em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid está a 2 anos nos enchendo. Então agente escolheu Adivinhação, com aquela louca da Trelawney, mas não tinha outra opção, Joe disse que o Estudo de Trouxas estava totalmente fora de questão pra ele, e pra nós também, consequentemente, e é claro que agente não iria escolher Aritmancia ou Runas Antigas, só a idiota da Spencer pegou isso. Agente vai poder ir para Hogsmead, não que agente não fosse antes, mas agora agente tem mesmo permissão, mas agente só vai umas 5 ou 6 vezes por ano. Não sei por que te mandamos presentes, mas mandamos, Tia Lizzie disse que você ficaria muito feliz, duvido muito, você deve tacar tudo na lareira que nem você faz com as cartas._

_James._

**(14 de Outubro, 3º ano)**

_Alexandra,_

_Sim, eu também estou bravo com você, você abandonou agente COMPLETAMENTE! E você nem liga para a falta que você faz não é mesmo? Eu estou muito magoado com você, mesmo, de verdade. E aquela carta no porta-retrato? Sim, eu finalmente descobri, demorou um tempo pra perceber que na foto parada você estava segurando alguma coisa, e você não estava segurando nada naquele dia, foi só tocar a varinha na coisa e o porta-retrato abriu, que tipo de carta era aquela? Por que você me deixa uma carta assim? Dizendo que 'nunca vai sair do meu lado', eu não estou te vendo aqui agora! Isso só me deixou mais irritado ainda! Não se incomode em responder._

_Joe._

**(02 de Novembro, 3º ano)**

_Alexandra,_

_Tentei mesmo não te mandar uma carta, faz muito tempo que eu não te mando uma, afinal eu sempre as escrevo, mas nunca mando. Você não vai responder, mas eu ainda assim não resisti a vontade de mandar essa carta. Tudo aqui está ótimo, nós nos divertimos cada dia mais azarando os primeiranistas e aquele povo nojento da Sonserina, até Albus nos ajudou a azarar Goyle uma vez, mas isso não quer dizer que nós sejamos amigos. Temos descoberto algumas passagens secretas novas. Eu e Joe continuamos com a aposta, esse ano tem ficado melhor, vou anexar uma cópia da lista na carta, resolvemos juntar a contagem do ano passado com a desse ano. Joe vive reclamando, "se a Alex estivesse aqui..." pra qualquer coisa, tem ficado realmente chato, já combinamos que ele vai passar o Natal conosco de novo, vovó amou paparicar ele no último Natal, não cansou de dizer que ele estava magro e que ia morrer por inanição. Nosso grupo continua o mesmo, ninguém entrou nem saiu, Nick sempre fica triste na semana de lua cheia, é uma pena que não podemos acompanhar ele, mas essa nova poção que inventaram tem ajudado muito porque agora ele não fica mal por dias depois da transformação, e já está podendo ir pra aula no dia seguinte! Responda (só para não perder o costume)._

Contagem:

**James:**_5 Grifinórias, 6 Lufa-Lufas, 2 Corvinais, 1 Sonserina. = 14_

**Joe:**_3 Grifinórias , 3 Lufa-Lufas, 5 Corvinais, 2 Sonserinas. = 13_

_Há! Eu to ganhando, era pro Joe ter 12, mas ele insistiu que a Rose conta, o beijo foi acidental, mas a safada da minha priminha correspondeu, o melhor foi a cara da Spencer que estava do lado dela._

_James._

**(10 de Junho, 3º ano)**

_Alexandra,_

_As aulas estão quaaaaase acabando, nesse ano Lily e Hugo vão receber as cartas e Hogwarts, o que me lembra que sua prima Alicia também vai receber não é? Lily comentou isso nas férias de Natal, ela realmente gosta dessa Alicia, mas eu acho que ela vai entrar na escola de bruxaria americana não é? Já que ela mora lá. Olha eu de novo perguntando pra você, como se eu fosse ser respondido. Joe vai passar parte das férias lá em casa, ele conseguiu convencer a mãe, não sei como. A contagem está de 18 pra mim e 19 pro Joe, logo logo ele vai voltar pra trás de mim, pode deixar!_

_James._

**(16 de Julho, Férias)**

_Alexandra,_

_Dessa vez somos nós dois que estamos mandando a carta, James e Joe, Cliff ainda está com você então agente tá mandando pelo Ed, depois de um mês refletindo nós decidimos que não vamos mais ligar para você! Nem te mandar cartas nem nada!_

_Isso mesmo, decidimos te esquecer completamente, você é só uma enganadora idiota, diz que vai ficar sempre ao nosso lado mas depois vai embora! Você que passe bem com a sua vida porque não vamos mais te mandar cartas, não nos importamos mais com você!_

_Joe e James._

Uma menina com cabelos castanho-escuros ondulados acariciava uma coruja branca enquanto olhava tristemente para a carta que tinha acabado de receber, 3 anos sem seus melhores amigos, sem sua mãe, sem seu padrinho e sua madrinha. Mas ela não iria deixar assim, eles iriam perdoar ela, é claro que sim!

Ela estava no salão comunal de sua casa, no Instituto das Bruxas Salem, a escola possuía 3 casas, Sabrina, Hilda e Zelda, as principais bruxas da cidade de Salem, que fundaram a escola. Sabrina era a casa dos corajosos e leais, que sempre querem ajudar os amigos. Zelda era a casa dos bondosos e amigáveis, que sempre se preocupam com os outros antes. E Hilda era a casa dos determinados e espertos, eles não viam obstáculos para alcançar seus objetivos. Alex era da casa de Sabrina, era um pouco parecida com a da Grifinória, Zelda era mais parecida com a Lufa-Lufa, mas tinha algumas drásticas diferenças, e Helga era um tipo de Sonserina, mas só poucas pessoas dessa casa não se misturavam com as outras, mas muitos tinham a mania puro-sangue. A cada ano entravam 30 pessoas em cada casa, 15 meninos e 15 meninas, tinham mais pessoas lá do que em Hogwarts, e o castelo de Salem era tão grande quanto o de Hogwarts, com muitas passagens secretas também, e Alex sabia muitas delas.

- AAAAH! ISSO NÃO É JUSTO, EU QUERO IR TAMBEM! – Falava Ashley ignorando uma Alex cabisbaixa, ela sempre ficava assim quando recebia uma dessas cartas. – E pode levantar essa cabeça Alex!

- Eu sei Ash, desculpa – falou uma Alex enxugando as lágrimas, mas com um sorriso enorme no rosto – E você sabe que só uma pessoa do 4º ano poderia ir, e como eu sou a mais linda eu fui escolhida.

- Claro Aphrodite! – Ashley ria da besteira que tinha falado – Mas eu acho bom você não me ignorar e sempre me mandar cartas ouviu bem Adhara?

- Claro – falou a menina com uma careta pela menção do seu nome do meio – Só se você não me chamar assim nunca mais!

- Claro – falou a loira imitando a outra – Vamos logo antes que aquele gordo do Gordon te mate! Entendeu? Gordo do Gordon!

Alex balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Só espera eu guardar essa carta e eu já te encontro no salão de jantar.

A menina nem esperou resposta e subiu correndo para o seu quarto.

- Hey, nós estamos voltando, só mais um pouco – falou a menina com olhos marejados para o grande cão preto deitado em sua cama – E vamos aproveitar muito, não é mesmo?

O cachorro latiu concordando e a menina voltou os olhos para a carta em suas mãos, quanto tempo ela tinha? 5 dias mais ou menos? Devia dar, a menina foi a janela, deu um longo assobio e dois segundos depois uma ave majestosa chegava e pousava em seu ombro.

- Está pronto pra mais uma viajem a Inglaterra? – A menina olhava para os grandes olhos negros do falcão em seu ombro – Mas dessa vez não é pra mamãe, mas vai ser fácil achá-lo!

A menina colocou o animal em sua cabeceira e lhe mostrou uma foto que havia ganhado de aniversário.

- Esse aqui – apontou a menina pro garoto do meio da foto – ou esse – e apontou para o que estava do lado dele, o animal observava atentamente – Entregue isso para um deles ok? Os nomes são James e Joseph, ou Joe. Talvez eles estejam no trem depende de onde você vai estar.

O grande falcão assentiu e estendeu a pata para a dona amarrar o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho nela. Uma vez feito isso o animal alçou voo.

- TENTE ENTREGAR EM 5 DIAS NO MÁXIMO! – A menina gritava para o animal sabendo que ele ainda a ouvia – TE ENCONTRO LÁ, FIQUE NO CORUJAL! NÃO COMA NENHUMA DAS CORUJAS!

O trem andava calmamente pelos trilhos, já era noite e eles já estavam quase chegando. Joe estava com a cabeça encostada na janela quase dormindo, quando um barulho na mesma o assustou, não tinha nada lá, mas ele jurou que tinha ouvido algo batendo na janela. Abriu ela e botou a cabeça pra fora, estava muito escuro para enxergar, resolveu sentar e tentar dormir de novo, Nick, Steve e James já dormiam profundamente. Quando estava quase pegando no sono, uma enorme ave entrou pela janela e pousou, com as garras firmes, em sua calça, mas não o machucou. Ela o observou com os grandes olhos negros e depois observou o menino ao seu lado. A ave pulou em cima do menino e começou a bicá-lo.

- Ei, sai, xô! – O menino falava sussurrando.

- Mas que merda Joe, por que me acordar agora? – o menino encarou espantado os olhos negros não humanos a sua frente – MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA?

Os outros acordaram com a exclamação de James, as luzes da cabine se acenderam.

- O que um falcão tá fazendo aqui? – Um Nick sonolento perguntava.

- Olha o tamanho dessa coisa, agente não devia estuporá-la ou coisa parecida? – Steve já estava bem acordado e tremia de medo.

- Calma ai. – Joe notara algo na perna da ave – O que é isso?

O pássaro estendeu a perna pra ele. Quando ele tirou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho da perna do animal ele pulou para a janela e mergulhou na escuridão. O menino abriu o pergaminho.

_Me Desculpem._

O pergaminho só dizia isso, mas James e Joe sabiam de quem era essa letra. Ela ainda se lembrava deles.

- Estaremos chegando em alguns minutos rapazes. - O monitor-chefe anunciou. Mas James e Joe não prestavam atenção, ela havia lido as cartas.

**N/A:** Olááá, esse capitulo foi meio chatinho, mas é só pra vocês terem uma noção do tempo que passou, eu não queria simplesmente escrever "2 anos haviam se passado..." :D

**P.S:**_**As cartas são datadas no dia em que a Alex recebeu/leu elas.**_


	8. Triwizard Tournamente

**Capítulo 7 – Triwizard Tournament**

- QUEM ELA PENSA QUE É? – gritava um James completamente descontrolado, a 'carta' que recebera em menos de um minuto havia o deixado assim – AQUELA, AQUELA...

- Estaremos chegando em alguns minutos, se arrumem. – Dominique a monitora chefe falava – Pra que tanto estresse primo?

James fechou a porta na cara da prima e fechou a cortina, os meninos trocaram de roupa em silencio e permaneceram assim até o trem parar. Entraram na carruagem igualmente quietos. Mas ao chegarem ao castelo ficaram mais animados, não iriam perder o ano por duas palavras. Dirigiram-se ao salão principal mais animados, James havia ficado na entrada, tinha encontrado uma "amiga".

- WOLFIE! – Um James animado chegava e sentava ao lado dos amigos – bota mais uma na nossa contagem!

- Mas já? – Perguntou um Nick impressionado.

- Mais é claro meu caro Moony, temos que começar a cuidar dos negócios logo, eu fiquei atrás do Joe ano passado, mas esse ano será diferente!

- Quem foi a vítima do nosso querido Prongs dessa vez? – Joe perguntava risonho para o amigo.

- Collins. – Falou James observando os pequenos alunos do primeiro ano entrando, reconheceu uma pequena menina ruiva no meio daquele bando – Hey, olha lá a Lily!

- Ei! – Joe falava um pouco mais baixo, já que o chapéu já começava a cantar – Eu conheço aquela menininha ali ó, do lado da Lily.

James olhou mais atentamente, ao lado de sua irmã tinha uma menina de cabelos lisos e castanhos e olhos aparentemente verdes. Era a prima de Alex, Alicia.

- Não era pra ela ter ido pra escola de bruxaria Americana? – James perguntava confuso.

- Não sei.

- Branson, Alicia!

A menina sentou no banquinho, estava meio pálida, em menos de um minuto o chapéu anunciou:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Ela sentou na mesa tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Lily, foi recebida por vários aplausos, mas logo a mesa se silenciou para ouvir os restos dos nomes. Não demorou muito e Lily foi chamada.

- Potter, Lily!

- Se ela for pra Sonserina também eu acho que vou ter um colapso nervoso, Lily é a melhor parte da família! – James sussurrava para os amigos.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

A ruiva foi correndo sentar ao lado da amiga com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Os últimos alunos foram chamados, Hugo também havia ido para a Grifinória. A Profª Sprout se levantou e fez seu discurso de sempre.

- E esse ano teremos um evento especial em Hogwarts – continuou a professora depois de dar os avisos habituais – O Torneio Tribruxo será novamente realizado em Hogwarts, mas as escolas a virem não serão a Beauxbatons nem a Durmstrang, esse ano resolvemos mudar um pouco, conhecer novas culturas, por isso que amanhã nós estaremos recebendo 12 alunos do Instituto das Bruxas de Salem da América do Norte e mais 12 alunos da escola Hikari do Japão!

Vários burburinhos encheram o salão e a diretora esperou um tempo para que os alunos pudessem assimilar a idéia

– Eles estarão chegando amanhã um pouco antes do jantar, o motivo de estarem chegando tão cedo é porque vamos fazer um ano de intercâmbio com esses alunos. 3 alunos Japoneses mais novos ficarão no 1º, 2º e 3º ano, e mais 3 alunos Americanos ficarão no 4º, 5º e 6º ano. Os outros ficarão no 7º ano, eles serão igualmente divididos entre as casas, sem serem selecionados. Nós esperamos um comportamento respeitável vindo de vocês, eles serão convidados em nosso castelo durante todo o ano letivo, tentem não desrespeitar tantas regras. – O olhar da professora passou rapidamente pela mesa da Grifinória, mais especificamente pelos Marotos e pela turma de Fred Weasley – Quanto ao torneio, só alunos acima de 17 anos poderão participar, devo enfatizar que é um torneio extremamente perigoso e pessoas já morreram nele. Então, vocês mais velhos, pensem bem antes de se inscreverem, porque uma vez selecionados não terão como sair. Amanhã também teremos como convidados o Sr. Ozzy Nimburg Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Magicos e o Sr. Jonathan Furrel Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, eles têm organizado o torneio e juntamente comigo, o Profº Gordon, do Instituto das Bruxas de Salem e o Profº Fujiama da Escola Hikari, serão os juízes do torneio. Agora vocês poderão apreciar o maravilhoso banquete que nós temos a lhe oferecer e depois podem se retirar para seus dormitórios. Os alunos do primeiro ano queiram por favor esperar os monitores de suas casas após terminarem de comer.

Joe e James se entreolharam pensando a mesma coisa, se a curta carta que eles tinham recebido hoje tinha alguma coisa haver com isso?

- Olha lá!

- O barulho vem da água!

- Será um tubarão?

- Deve ser um kappa gigante

- Um o que?

- Aquele demônio japonês!

Vários alunos observavam atentos aos jardins, quase toda a escola estava lá, a diretora Sprout estava lá junto com Sr. Furrel, um homem de seus 30 anos bem animado, e o Sr. Nimburg, um senhor já com 60 anos meio ranzinza. Mas ao ouvirem o barulho no lago todos se viraram para ele, que borbulhava cada vez mais. De repente uma enorme caravela surgiu do lago, na sua ponta ela tinha uma estatua de um dragão comprido com uma bola de fogo saindo de sua boca, na bola de fogo tinha um símbolo japonês gravado, provavelmente o nome da escola.

A caravela encostou na margem do lago e uma porta se abriu, juntamente com uma rampa, de lá um homem oriental com uma barbicha comprida saiu. Ele usava um quimono dourado e no 'lugar do coração' havia o que parecia ser o símbolo da escola, o mesmo dragão comprido, agora todo enrolado, com uma bola de fogo saindo da boca, e na bola de fogo o símbolo japonês representando do nome da escola.

- Pomona! – O homem abraçou a diretora – A quanto tempo! Ficamos muito felizes com o seu convite para o torneio, uma maravilhosa idéia! – ele falava em um perfeito inglês - Esses são meus alunos – ele apontou para um grupo de 12 pessoas atrás dele que fizeram uma delicada reverência, todos vestindo quimonos amarelos com o mesmo símbolo da escola – E o Gordon? Já chegou?

- Ainda não Ichiro, mas creio que logo ele estará chegando – e ao examinar o céu exclamou – Ó! Lá está ele!

Descendo na escuridão vinha um helicóptero verde escuro com detalhes em vermelho, preto, azul e branco. O helicóptero pousou nos jardins e os alunos nascidos bruxos mantiveram uma distancia cuidadosa. Os dois diretores esperavam do lado de fora quando um homem gordinho de uns 40 anos, meio calvo, saiu da carruagem um pouco desajeitado e bateu a porta atrás de si.

- Pomona! – Disse o homem ofegante – Que ótimo estar aqui, muito bom. Aah, meu velho amigo Ichiro, como vai?

- Bem, Gordon, espero que você também esteja? – ela perguntou olhando a aparência afobada do homem.

- Pomona minha querida, que maravilhosa escola que você tem, mal posso esperar para apreciar um banquete no salão dela – ele continuou falando sem prestar atenção na diretora, parecia mais concentrado em segurar a porta.

- Claro, mas antes, onde estão os seus alunos? – Perguntou a profª Sprout.

- Er, meus alunos? – o homem tinha a cara meio estranha – claro, sim, pois muito bem, aqui.

Ao abrir a porta da carruagem várias risadas saíram lá de dentro, junto com um pouco de fumaça e uma menina de cabelos castanhos que saiu correndo de lá de dentro. 11 alunos risonhos desceram atrás dela, mais calmos. A menina ficou correndo de alguma coisa por um tempo, ela dava alguns gritos e gritava para alguém tirar "aquilo de cima dela". Por estar escuro só as pessoas que estavam mais perto podiam ver o que estava perseguindo ela. Com um aceno da varinha do diretor, o que quer que estivesse perseguindo a menina sumiu e ela se dirigiu a um menino bronzeado e forte, com os cabelos loiro queimado. O menino ria enquanto ela brigava com ele.

- Me desculpe por isso Pomona, a viagem foi muito estressante para os meus alunos e um deles acabou conjurando um morcego para assustar uma aluna – O diretor se desculpou envergonhado para Pomona que olhava abismada para a cena.

Os outros alunos se concentravam nos alunos de Salem, seus uniformes eram listrados em preto e branco, todos usavam camisas pólo e casacos pretos abertos, usavam calças sociais pretas e sapatos da mesma cor, as meninas usavam sapatilhas e saias, e em cima do peito, assim como na outra escola, havia um símbolo com 3 pessoas, bruxas, apontando as varinhas para a lua cheia, com várias estrelas em volta. A menina que estava correndo tinha o uniforme um pouco diferente, sua blusa não era pólo e sim tomara-que-caia e ela usava um sobretudo de lã por cima da blusa, também usava jeans escuros e uma sapatilha preta aveludada ela ainda parecia muito irritada.

- Mas que ótimo – falou a professora examinando os alunos – vejo que estamos todos aqui, acho que já podemos nos dirigir ao salão principal para um ótimo banquete, certo?

Os diretores assentiram e seguiram a diretora com seus alunos atrás. Alex olhava os alunos de Hogwarts tentando achar algum ser de cabelos rebeldes no meio, mas não conseguiu ver nada.

- Aleeex! – Uma menininha de 11 anos pulara em cima dela – Eu fui pra Grifinória!

- Sério Ali? Que ótimo! – Alex falava com a prima entusiasmada – E agora que você está aqui, vai ficar, vai entrar junto comigo e os outros no salão principal, com todo mundo olhando.

- Não Alex, claro que não! – A menina começava a ficar vermelha e tentava se soltar os braços da prima que a prendia.

- Hey Alex! – Uma menina ruiva a cumprimentara.

- LILY! – A menina largou a irmã/prima e abraçou a ruivinha – que saudades suas!

- Verdade! O James tá lá dentro, já deve estar no salão principal, você vai falar com ele?

- Claro que vou! – A menina respondeu com a confiança que não tinha, sabia que ele estava com raiva dela.

- Vamos Ali, agente pode pegar os piores lugares na mesa se não formos logo – Lily falou puxando a amiga.

- Você está bem? – Alex perguntou abaixando na altura da prima e perguntando baixinho, ela assentiu um pouco quieta e ela a abraçou – Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

Alex viu a prima ir com a amiga para o salão principal enquanto ela esperava com os outros na porta.

- Hey gatinha, fica calma, eles não vão te azarar no meio de pelo menos 10 professores – Maxxie falava animado.

- Eu sei gatinho – Alex olhou com uma careta pra ele – gatinho? De onde você tirou essa mer...

- Vamos entrar agora! E eu não quero nenhuma gracinha – o diretor dirigiu seu olhar para a menina – Entendido senhorita Black?

- Foi o Seth que soltou um morcego dentro do helicóptero professor, e ele sabe que eu tenho medo – ela falou fazendo uma cara emburrada para um menino no fundo da fila que riu – Isso, ri seu idiota, quando você acordar sem algum dedo ou braço não reclama.

O professor balançou a cabeça negativamente e colocou ela na frente da fila, era a mais nova e iria entrar na frente, atrás dela iam Melissa do 5º ano e Bob (Rob) do 6º, depois vinham os alunos do 7º ano, seus melhores amigos Seth e Maxxie estavam incluídos nesse meio.

-Hey Joe, você pode pegar aquela americana ali ó, a da frente da fila – falava um Steve entusiasmado.

Joe não respondeu, olhava fixamente a mesma garota, que acabara de entrar no salão, guiando uma fila de outros alunos, ele conheceria aqueles olhos azuis-acinzentados em qualquer lugar. Ela estava de volta. James ao seu lado se mexeu desconfortável.

- Muito bem, muito bem – falava a diretora alto para que os alunos fizessem silencio – esses são os representantes das duas outras escolas que tentarão ser um dos campeões – apontou para o grupo atrás dela onde os dois grupos de alunos do 7º ano estavam – e esses – ela apontou para sua frente, onde 6 jovens, 3 de cada escola, estavam – são nossos alunos mais novos que também vão fazer parte do intercâmbio!

Após uma rodada de aplausos e assobios a diretora continuou.

- Esse jovem aqui, senhor Shiro Sato, ficará no primeiro ano, ele terá aulas junto com a Sonserina. Esse segundo jovem aqui, senhor Asato Tanaka, irá ter aulas junto com a Corvinal e ficará no 2º ano e essa jovem, Kyoko Kikuchi, ficará no 3º ano e terá aulas junto com os alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Esses três jovens são da escola Hikari, espero que vocês o tratem como se fossem de suas próprias casas! – E se dirigindo aos outros três ela continuou – Essa aqui é uma antiga aluna da nossa escola, Alexandra Black, ela terá aulas junto com o 4º ano da Grifinória, sua antiga casa. Essa jovem aqui é Melissa Mountgomery, ela terá aulas no 5º ano junto com os Sonserinos e esse último é Robert Doesel – várias meninas suspiraram, Alex e Melissa prenderam suas risadas e se entreolharam, Rob (ou como Alex o chamava: Bob) era o 2º mais gay de Salem, o 1º era Maxxie, seu namorado – ele terá aulas com o 6º ano juntamente com a Corvinal. Os alunos do 7º ano foram igualmente divididos entre as casas, eles já foram informados de suas casas e de seus horários, portanto, podem se sentar, espero que vocês respeitem os visitantes e que entendam que mesmo com culturas diferentes nós podemos criar grandes laços de amizade esse ano.

Após uma salva de palmas cada aluno se dirigiu a sua específica mesa, Alex dera um jeitinho de fazer com que o professor deixasse Maxxie e Seth na Grifinória com ela, como só podiam ir 3 de cada escola para cada casa Bob não pode ir com eles.

- O que foi Maxxie? – Alex perguntava para o loiro emburrado a sua esquerda enquanto pegava um pouco de macarrão.

- Por que que meu Rob teve que ficar em outra casa? OLHA! Ele está sendo assediado lá! – O menino apontava freneticamente para a mesa do namorado onde várias garotas Corvinais davam em cima dele.

- Relaxa bichinha – dizia Seth – Tenho certeza que aquele lá não muda de time tão cedo.

Alex estava rindo quando olhou para o resto da mesa, muitos olhavam para eles, mas dois olhares se destacavam do resto, James e Joe a olhavam com um misto de raiva e mágoa.

- Só um minuto – Disse levantando – tentem não ser muito assediados.

A menina piscou marotamente e saiu andando em direção a prima, que estava perto dos dois, ela queria ver a reação deles primeiro, e não estava sendo boa.

- Hey meu amor, tudo bem ai? – Alex perguntou para prima passando a mão no cabelo dela.

- Uhum - falou a menina com a boca cheia de macarrão e suja de molho - muito legal você ter ficado na Grifinória!

- Claro! Porquinha – a menina riu, olhava discretamente para um grupo de meninos que cochichava mais adiante, dois deles pareciam bem alterados e gesticulavam bastante – Eu vou ali tá bem?

Sem esperar resposta ela foi andando até o grupo de meninos que havia ali, mas no mesmo momento James e Joe levantaram e estavam saindo do salão

- Espera Jimmy – a menina segurava o pulso dele com força e tinha um olhar triste.

Ele puxou o braço com força e seguiu o amigo para fora do salão. Podia 'ouvir' os pensamentos deles "_Ela acha mesmo que eu vou perdoá-la assim?"_ e "_Por que que ela simplesmente não podia continuar com a vida dela nos ignorado?"_

- Eles estão muito bravos? – perguntou ela para Nick e Steve.

- Acho que estão mais magoados – Respondeu Nick – Mas não se preocupe Alex, eles vão te perdoar.

A menina deu um sorriso sincero – E vocês?

- Agente o que? – Perguntou Steve.

- Podem me perdoar? Afinal, vocês são, ou pelo menos eram, meus amigos.

- Claro que sim Alex, certo Steve? – O menino assentiu. – Mas acho melhor agente ir atrás daqueles dois antes que eles ponham fogo no nosso quarto.

Alex acenou e levantou, olhou em volta e viu um amontoado de cabelos loiros e lisos presos em um rabo de cavalo mais a frente.

- SPENCER! – A menina gritou pulando no pescoço da amiga – Eu quase morri nesses 3 anos sem ter você pra me ajudar a estudar.

- Bom saber que eu sirvo pra muita coisa – Falou a menina divertida – Espero que dessa vez você esteja de volta pra sempre!

- É bom mesmo dona Black – Falou Roxy do outro lado da mesa – Só eu e Spencer no dormitório com aquelas duas piranhas tem sido um inferno!

- Aah, por que vocês não azaram elas? – falou a menina com cara inocente – o Louis concorda comigo, certo loirinho? – Perguntou olhando pro menino ao lado de Roxy.

- Claro Alex! Sentimos sua falta! – ele falou rindo.

- Eu seeeei – a menina disse rindo – esse castelo sem a minha beleza deve ter sido tenso.

- Sempre convencida – Roxy rolava os olhos, mas rapidamente mudou pra um olhar predador – E quem são os seus amiguinhos?

- O Seth e o Maxxie? HAHAHAHA, desista queridinha, Maxxie é gay e Seth não olha pra menina nenhuma!

- Que droga – a menina falou fazendo cara de desapontada – Está ficando cada dia mais difícil. Eles vem aí.

Um Rob descabelado vinha puxando Maxxie pelo pulso e Seth vinha rindo muito atrás.

- Alex me tira daqui, essas meninas são umas loucas, elas queriam me assediar, uma até me explicou como chegar ao salão comunal dela e disse: "meu quarto é o último do corredor, te espero lá" - a menina riu com a tentativa do menino de imitar a voz sedutora da Corvinal.

- SÉÉÉRIO! ME DIZ ONDE É? Sempre quis descobrir onde era o salão comunal da Corvinal! – A menina riu escandalosamente, mas ao ver a cara do amigo parou. Ela sabia que estava um pouco alterada e mais escandalosa que o normal por estar nervosa – Tá bom Bob, vamos. Tchau gente vejo vocês amanhã!

A menina levantou e se despediu dos amigos, não sem antes apresentar todos, e dirigiu-se a parte externa do castelo com os amigos, eles entraram no helicóptero ampliado por dentro e cada um foi para seu "dormitório", na verdade eram 2 quartos com 2 banheiros cada, cada quarto tinha 6 camas, um quarto era das meninas e outro era dos meninos.

Alex entrou e se jogou na cama ao lado de Black, era óbvio que tinha trago o cachorro junto com ela, não iria deixá-lo lá. "_Eles estavam realmente com raiva_" pensava ela. E como se lesse seus pensamentos o cachorro deitou a cabeça a barriga dela, numa forma de carinho.

- Amanhã será um looongo dia Black. – falou a menina acariciando a cabeça do cachorro.

**N/A:** Já deu pra entender que eles estão usando os antigos apelidos dos Marotos não é mesmo? O James chamou o Joe de Wolfie (pronuncia-se: /_Uôlfi_/). Tive um enorme bloqueio pra fazer esse capítulo, e acabou esse 'cocozin', mas acho que o outro vai ser melhor, talvez :B Eu coloquei o negócio do Torneio porque eu não tive idéia melhor para a volta dela, e vão ter muitas coisas que são parecidas com as do livro durante a fic (porque eu sou sem imaginação para inventar tanta coisa que nem a J.K) mas eu não vou deixar tããão idêntica. Vou misturar também muito com o passado dos Marotos e essas paradas assim.


End file.
